The Sisters
by angelesmecullen
Summary: This is a Story about 7 daughters of Nessie and Jacob. They were taken at a young age. Now they are looking to fine each other. Will they succeed in getting their family together once again? Please note this story contains adult content
1. Chapter 1

Ok ladies this has been in the making for the last 5 months so I hope you enjoy the intro to our story. Myself and 6 other girls (Edwards Angel's) have all been working on it together so please let us know what you think this is the intro to get you started the 1st chapter will be posted within the next day or two. Also to all the ladies who helped me work on this story thank you so muchthis was loads of fun.

Disclaimer: It is not our intention to infringe on any copyrights held by Stephanie Meyers or her publishing company. The characters from the Twilight Saga belongs to them solely. This is for entertainment purposes and is our thoughts and ideas for future events.

Thank you ahead of time from all of us, and please everyone give us reviews.

THE SISTERS

By: Angel, Carly, Tina, Ellen, Sherri, Sam, Jess, and Holly

Introduction

Hello, my name is Angel Esme Cullen-Black. My sisters and I are going to tell you our story as to how we found our family. We were taken away from our family at a very young age, and all because many people didn't like our family very well. Our grandfather's name is Edward Cullen and our grandmother is Bella Cullen, and to make a long story short, they are vampires. Yes, I know what you are thinking, but it is very true. They were the start of a long line of good vampire who did not prey on humans, they all lived off of animals.

Renesmee Cullen, their daughter, married Jacob Black, his not a vampire, he is a "wolf", well a shape-shifter actually. Despite the hatred between the vampires and the wolves, Renesmee and Jacob fell in love. Finally they were allowed to get married, and together they had seven daughters, Sherri, Carly, Tina, Ellen, Samantha, Jessie and me. After my sisters and I were born the towns people, or so we thought, over ran our small home in Forks, Washington and took all of us kids from our home. Our family looked for us all over town, but they had taken us to different places around the world so we could not be found.

This is our story as to how we found our family again. I had searched everyday for the last 10 years trying to find my family. I sent out email after email, letter after letter, to those who have the same names as my sisters in hopes of getting just the slightest glimpse of hope that I will find them all one day.

_To Whom It May Concern:  
I am sending out this email to several people that I have found online. My reason for this is that I am trying to find my family and each of you has the same name of one of my lost sisters. So please, please if you can remember any of the following contact me ASAP._

__

You see I grew up in Forks, Washington with my mom, dad and six sisters. One day we were all taken from our home and I have never seen any of them since. I am so lost with out them in my life and I truly hope that I am on the right track in finding all of my sisters. Please if you feel that you could possibly be one of them, please email me back.

I have also made plans to take a trip back to Forks in the next few weeks to see our childhood home and would like for all my sisters to be there with me at the time. So if in fact all of you or at least one of you is thinking that you could be one of my sisters please come to Forks so we can all come home.

Lost with out them,  
Angel Esme Cullen-Black


	2. Chapter 2

Angel's Story

Chapter 2

Sitting at my desk today looking out the window, watching the snow fall and blanket the ground, I can't help but remember playing outside in the snow with my sisters when we were little. God I miss them all so much! I have tried to contact them all, but I have had no luck so far. After we were taken from our mom and dad, I never did get to see them again. It's on days like today that I always think back to how much fun we had playing outside together, even in the snow. We would try to build princess castles in the snow. Our littlest sister Jessie would always come running out of nowhere, and jump right in the middle of it knocking it down. Then the rest of us would start throwing snow at her until mom or dad yelled at us.

Part of me is gone without them here with me. Even though, I am married now there is still something missing in my life. So today I have decided to try to contact all of them again. I just have to, I can't take it any more. As I sit at my desk typing in their names not knowing if they are married or not, I start remembering the day it all happen and begin crying once again.

There were nine of us counting mom and dad, and we all loved spending time together as a family. The oldest is Sherri, she was the peace maker out of all of us kids. No matter what, she would step in and us calm all down, she kind of took after our Uncle Jasper that way. Then there is me, I was the trouble maker, grandma always said I took after her rebellious side. I never had to look for trouble, it always seemed to find me.  
Next in line is the twins Tina and Samantha. They were so cute, they both took after our Auntie Alice. They had small pixie like faces and could turn anything bad into something good. Ellen was the quite one out of us all, she was like our great grandmother Esme. She always was in control, but if you made her mad, she was a beast to deal with just like our Auntie Rose.

Then my last two sister were only one year apart, Carly the older of the two, and Jess, the baby. Carly was a little dare devil she would disappear all the time and it would drive us crazy looking for her. When we would finally find her she would always say, "well it took you long enough!!" Finally baby Jessie, she was the little joker of us all. No matter what we were doing she could make us smile and laugh. There was never a dull moment when she was with us.

Until it all happened!!!!!

We were all having so much fun that day. Mom, dad, and us girls were having a picnic together at special place that no one knew about. Dad played ball with us older girls while mom read to the younger ones. Too soon though it was time to go home as the clouds returned once again, bringing with them more rain.

As we walked back down the trail to the house dad spotted a bunch of cars in front of our house. Mom and dad recognized most of the cars there and thought nothing of it. As we got closer and closer to the house I could hear mom and dad talking wondering why there were so many people there to see us. When we got closer to the back of the house, dad told us to go with Sherri up to our rooms. We were not to come out until he came and got us. Mom looked at me and said to do what my Sherri told me to and wait until she came to get us.

We did as we were told , but as we sat in our rooms we could hear yelling and screaming outside. Not being able to understand what they were saying, I kept inching closer to the door. Being the trouble maker I was, I took off out the door to see what was going on. Needless to say Sherri ran after me to try and stop me, but I was to fast for her! I made it down the stairs before she could catch up to me. As I hit the bottom of the stairs I saw this strange man standing in the kitchen his eyes were red, like his insides were on fire. He turned and look at me and Sherri, "There are two of them, the rest most be upstairs", he yelled.

Out of nowhere, I was lifted off my feet. "Be still you little monster!", a voice behind me growled. I could hear Sherri screaming for help from mom and dad, but they were no where to be seen. The man took me outside, put me in a car, and started driving away. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't move at all. I was screaming at the top of my lungs as we pulled away.

That's when the man did something to me, I don't know what. All I remember is waking up in a small room with lots of kids my age. They just pointed and laughed at me, which made it even worse. I felt so lost, I didn't know where I was, or where my sisters were. My eyes and throat burned from all the crying and screaming, yet the tears still ran down my cheeks unchecked. The only thing I remember was Sherri standing on the stairs screaming.

Finally after I calmed down, I tried to figure out where I was and where my family was. Turning to the kids closet to me, I started asking them where I was. Then this small little voice in the back of the room said, "you are at the house where they sale kids." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SALE KIDS…?!", I screamed. Then they told me what happens to all the kids there. The lady that ran the house brought in people, and they could pick whom ever they wanted to take home with them.

Well I wasn't there long before I got to see for myself just what would happened. The door flew open and in walked this lady that looked like the Goodyear blimp. Behind her stood was this very tall tan looking man and a little tiny lady. "Here they are, take what ever you want!", the blimp lady said. The strange people started walking around, looking at all the kids in the room. They stopped just short of me to look at this little red headed girl. Then from out of nowhere, the word just came out of my mouth with out warning, "NO, you can't take her she is sick.", I screamed. The girl just looked at me and smiled. The couple turned and looked at me. The little lady said something, then the man turned to the blimp lady, and said, "this one". The blimp lady just smiled and said, "Good pick you will enjoy her."

I was horrified! I didn't know what was going to happen to me. As they took me out of the room and outside I wanted to run. But I didn't know where I was at the time. When we got into the car they just looked at me with my tear stained face. The tiny lady said, "Don't worry sweetie you are safe now."

For the past 20 odd years now, that tiny lady, Evette, and that tall man, Terry, have been my parents. They became the best parent to me growing up, never once tried to make me forget anything about my life before them. Even though, I did drive them crazy with all my trouble making adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The knock on my office door brought me back to the present. When the door opened it was my husband stopping by to bring me lunch. He had been doing that a lot lately and I didn't know why. He just looked at me, I was sobbing so hard I could hardly speak. "You've been at it again haven't you?", he said to me. All I could do was look at him and nodded. He had told me time and time again to just leave work and find my family. I kept telling him that I didn't know where to start. "What if they don't remember me?" "What if they have all forgotten?" And as always he would tell me, "they could never forget. Your family is so special, you will always have a bond in one way or another, and you will find your sisters one day."

He is so good to me. At times I think he is too good, that I'm dreaming and I don't want to wake up. Looking down at my computer, Jeff could see that I had pulled up a search page, and had began typing the words "FORKS". He just kissed the top of my head, told me he would leave me to myself, and that he loved me. Then he walked to the door.

As he walked out the door, I asked him if he would like to go out after I finished working. "I will go out with you anytime baby!", he said winking and blowing me a kiss. Turning my attention back to my computer, I started searching again.

It didn't take long before I started thinking of my husband and how we first meet. I can still see it so clearly. I was sitting in the fifth row at a Kid Rock concert, drunk off my ass. My best friend Holly had just handed me another beer when I saw him! He was standing four people away from me at the time. Holly said, "that guy has been checking you out for awhile now." "Really?! Well then…", I said with a smirk. Grabbing my wrist, Holly said, "No you don't girl!". "Watch me!!" , I called back over my shoulder to her as I walked over to him. "What are you doing staring at me? Do I have something wrong?", I snapped at him. He just smiled and said, "No, I just think you are the sexist lady I have ever seen in my life and I was trying to figure out how to ask you out." I looked up into his baby blue eyes and melted, "I think you just did."  
The next night I met him at this little club on the side of town. I was sitting at the table sipping my drink when he walked in. He was tall, tanned and he looked like he had just walked out of the cover of a Playgirl magazine. My heart seemed to skip a beat, it took all my strength and will power not to just jump him right there in the middle of the club. He slowly walked up to me and smiled as he sat down. I looked at him and said, "you know I didn't even ask you what your name was last night." He just smiled and said, "Jeff…..my name's Jeff". As we talked I could feel myself begin to relax. By the end of the evening, it was as though we had known each other for a lifetime.

When we got ready to leave, Jeff wouldn't let me drive home, because he thought I had too much to drink. Even though I tried to reassure him that I was okay to drive, he still wouldn't let me drive. I couldn't help but think how sweet it was of him to be so concerned. He was such a gentleman too, opening my car door for me before climbing into the driver's seat. When we pulled up to my house he insisted on walking me to my door. Acting very gentlemanly, he leaned down to kiss me good night. As I looked into those bright blue eyes, I told him to hold on as I unlocked the door. I turned my back on him, hoping he hadn't seen how red my face had become. Fumbling with the keys, I tried to catch my breath. I unlocked the door as slowly and calmly as my body would let me. Turning my head to him I said, "Come on in". He just kind of stood there. So in a moment of passion…or maybe lust I grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

He stood there with his back to the door, this look of pure fear on his face. Looking deeply into his eyes, I smiled softly and told him not to worry, I wouldn't do anything he didn't want me to do. Standing on my tip-toes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing him gently on the lips. He kind of stepped back a little as if I had startled him, and inhaled deeply. "What are you doing?", he asked. I just looked at him and said, "Doing what I do best, being bad."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in a husky voice. It took all I had to control myself. "I want you", is all I could say. That was all it took! His hands were all over me as we kissed, it was like electricity. Our lips parted as our tongues danced in and out of each others mouth's. Running his hands down my back, he pulled me tighter against him. Once his hands reached my ass, he began lifting up the back of my skirt. He moaned deeply as his hands touched my bare skin. Cupping each cheek , squeezing and pulling them apart, and digging his nails in. I moaned out loud, and raised up my body to be even with his.

As our bodies pressed closer together I could feel just how excited he was getting. The bulge in his pants was growing harder with every passing second. I pressed even harder against him. Running my hands down his back, my nails lightly touching him, until they reached that nice tight ass. Grabbing hold of his ass with both hands, I pulled my hips tighter against him. Damn how I needed to touch that cock! Reaching around between us, my hand found the spot it wanted to be. I grabbed that bulge in his pants and began to squeeze and rub him through his jeans. His moans grew louder the harder I squeezed, and his kisses became harder and deeper.

It was as though every sense in my body had intensified and that I was aware of everything. I loved every moment of it and I could feel myself going weak at the knees. The excitement sent a wave of shivers through me and I had to pull my lips away to recover for a moment. As he started to kiss me lightly on my neck, letting his tongue linger slightly longer than his lips. All I could think of was having every inch on him inside me, feeling that hard throbbing cock inside of me, stretching me...filling me.

I could feel my whole body starting to react to him in ways it had never reacted before to any man's touch. It felt as though I was floating in midair, my insides were trembling, wanting more and more. I could feel myself starting to explode inside getting wetter and wetter at his every touch.

I closed my eyes, throwing my head back so he could kiss me further down my neck. Then I heard the slow popping as he unbuttoned his pants. My hand reached into his boxers, quickly finding what I was looking for. A sigh of satisfaction escaped my lips as I wrapped my fingers around that hot, thick, hard cock which was warm, pulsating and alive in my hand! Without a second thought my instinct and desire took over and I dropped to me knees.

Pushing his jeans further open, I shoved his boxers down slightly, freeing that cock from its confines. As I knelt there, I was in awe at what I saw. It was amazing, even more so than what I expected. His cock was so hard and ready for me. It was all I could do to control myself just to look at it for the moment...it was...well it was just beautiful! I could see all the veins throbbing in anticipation, just waiting to be invited into my body. The long, hard, thick shaft was so perfect, just the way God intended things to be. Though my first impulse was to jump on it straight away, but I knew how much better it would be if I went slow, if I resisted just a little!

Licking my lips, I smiled up at him, and watched his face as I reached out with the end of my tongue, and licked just the tip of his cock. Kissing the head of his cock at first, tasting that drop of cum that was already oozing out. It tasted so good…I couldn't help, but imagine what it would be like to have my mouth full of that sweet cum, Mmmmmmmm. He moaned louder and buried his fingers deep in my hair.  
Slowly I began circling the tip of his hard cock with my tongue, licking and nibbling at that the ridge. Then I lick along it, all the way to the base, enjoying every inch of his hard cock. He doesn't utter a sound, but I know what he wants and how much he is enjoying this from the way his cock throbs. I lick my lips, locking them around his firm, thick shaft, pushing down on it hard, until I feel it press against the back of my throat. Swirling my tongue around his cock, I suck hard on him as I slowly pull back, tasting every inch of him. I quickly push back down on him until I feel him push even further down my throat. Faster and faster I slide my mouth up and down his thick shaft, pushing further each time.

Suddenly he reached down and pulled me up to face him again. Quickly we moved to the couch, I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he kissed every inch of it. Then his hands were at the edge of my top slipping it over my head, and tossing it to the floor. I leaned back against him as his hands reached around to un-do the front clasp of my bra. As I slid my right arm out of my bra, he turned me around to face again and slipped my bra down my other arm, tossing it to the floor as well. My pulse raced as he squeezed my breasts, pinching and rolling my nipples between his finger tips. Wanting to feel his skin against mine, I pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. Those jeans had to go! As our lips met again, we both frantically worked to free him of his jeans and boxers. Where they ended up, I don't remember.

Lying down on top of me, running his tongue down the length of my body, licking and kissing causing every inch of me to shiver at his light touch. Gently he nudged my legs apart, giving him access to my throbbing pussy. My thoughts ran wild as his lips and tongue touched my clit, the sensation was one that I had never felt before, and one that I never wanted to forget. The breathe caught in my throat as he nibbled and sucked on my overly-sensitive nub. My hips instinctively pushed up against his hand as he slipped his finger slowly into my wet pussy. As he began to move his finger in and out of me faster and faster, I felt myself quickly reaching that point of no return.

I couldn't control myself any longer, I just had to have him inside me. Reaching down, I lifted his head up, and scooted back away from him. Then I pushed him back against the couch so that he was sitting up and I could climb onto his lap. Straddling him, I reached down and grabbed his hard cock again with my hand. Damn how I loved the way he felt in my hand! Slowly I guided the tip of his hard thick cock into my wet wanting opening. As I felt his skin touch mine I slowly sat further down, taking all of him into me. He felt so warm and hard I couldn't help but explode almost immediately. I lost all control as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside me. I could feel his cock getting harder and harder, as I moved faster and faster up and down his shaft. Just as he whispered in my ear that he was ready to explode, I felt him release his hot cum into me.

The phone rang and I jumped out of my chair. I tried to control my breathing before I answered it. It was just my good friend Holly wanting to know what I was doing the next day. I told her at this point I had no clue at all. That's when I told her I was looking for my family again. She knows everything about me and what little I know of my past life. We decided to meet up for lunch the next day to figure out where to start looking again. When we were done talking I went back to my computer, it was still as I left it, the words "FORKS" typed in the search. I hit enter and the little town popped up.

I went through all the usually steps, looking at the pages, and emailing anyone that might respond. There were a couple new names on the list and my heart skipped a beat as I saw the name "Sherri". I thought it can't be, but, out of all of us kids, Sherri and I would be the ones to remember the most about where we had lived. So as I sat there wondering what to write and hoping that it was her, I started typing.

_Dear Sherri,_

_ You probably don't know me at all, but this is my last try. You see I grew up in Forks, but I was taken away from my family a little over 20 years ago. I won't get into the whole story, but I had an older sister with your name and I though maybe, just maybe….. I have been looking for all six of my sisters for the past 10 years, and have had no luck so far. If there is any way possible you could be my oldest sister PLEASE, OH PLEASE write me back. And if not, I am so sorry to have bothered you.  
Lost with out them,  
Angel Cullen-Black_

Then I hit send…………..

I finished looking at the home page for Forks thinking of how, and if, it was possible that this lady could really be my sister. I could feel the tears starting up again and stopped myself as something on the page caught my eye. It was a "House for Sale" ad, it simply said, "CULLEN FAMILIY HOME FOR SALE". All I could do was stare at it as my mouth dropped open. Without even thinking twice I called the realtor that was listed and made an appointment to see the house. I didn't even waitto talk to Jeff about it, because I knew he would not be upset with me about it at all. Then I made flight arrangements to leave for Forks on Friday, it was only Monday so I had a couple of days to get ready. I shut down my computer and walked out of my office. Maybe, just maybe, it was going to happen this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I got home after work there was a message from Jeff saying he would meet me at our special place for dinner. It was a little Italian restaurant which stood where we had our first date. I ran upstairs to clean up and change into something more comfortable for the evening. My head was buzzing with every thing I had learned today, and I couldn't wait to tell Jeff all about it over dinner. I knew he would be so happy for me.

It was about 7:00pm when I got to the restaurant, but Jeff wasn't there yet. The hostess told me that he had called earlier, he was running late, so I should go ahead and get us a table. I grabbed the one we always sat at in the back corner, out of the way of everyone else. Checking my watch again, I was beginning to get a little worried. It had been one hour since Jeff had called and said he was on his way to the restaurant. This wasn't like him, he was never late!

Then an old friend of ours walked in, I waved and smiled at him as he started walking across the room to me. As he got closer to me, the look on his face scared me to death, it was the look of pure fear. You see, his wife was in really bad shape and in the hospital. At first I thought he was coming to tell me that she didn't make it. When he reached the table, he asks if he could sit down and talk. I told him, "of course you can you know that".

"Angel", he said to me, "you need to listen to me. It's about Jeff." I told him, "yeah, he was supposed to be here now for dinner an hour ago. I just don't know what could be keeping him." He grabbed my hands, holding them between his, and I knew right at that moment that this couldn't be good news. As I stared into his eyes, I could see everything as it had happened.

Jeff had left work and was on his way here to meet me when it happened. He was stopped at a red light when a drunk driver came up behind him. The guy never even tried to stop. "They've taken him to the hospital, and they need you there right away!" he said to me. All I could do was sit there as the tears began running down my face. "No! It's not true! You're just trying to pull a prank on me again!" I cried. He squeezed my hands and said, "No, Angel this is for real. You need to come with me to the hospital. They need your permission to do surgery on him. He is messed up pretty bad." I just went numb, I couldn't move, I couldn't think! Josh helped me out of the restaurant and to his truck.

When we got to the hospital, the doctor told me that he could do the surgery, but that he wasn't sure it would work. Jeff's brain had swollen so much, and they needed to relieve the pressure soon to prevent any further damage to his brain. "Do whatever you have to do," I told him, "I can't lose him too! Not now, not ever!"

When he came out of surgery about 4 hours later, the doctor told me that all we could do now was wait and see. If Jeff hadn't recovered within a week's time though, I would need to decide whether or not to keep him on life support. That was the one thing I didn't even want to think about. He was going to be fine, no matter what the doctor said.

I don't remember how I got home that night, or who even drove me for that matter. My whole life had just been ripped apart…again! I kept thinking to myself, What is God trying to tell me? I am not worthy of a family of any kind ever? First He takes my mom, dad, and sisters from me, and now Jeff?!

The first few days following Jeff's accident are still just a blur. The accident was on Monday, and it was now Wednesday night, I think. As I sat curled up in Jeff's favorite chair, I thought about calling Holly and asking her to come sit with me. I just couldn't stand one more moment alone in this house. Just then the phone rang, I nearly jumped out of my skin it startled me so much. Quickly I answered the phone, hoping and praying that it was the hospital calling to say that Jeff was awake. It was Holly, we always seemed to know when one was thinking of the other.

We had talked for a little while when she reminded me about my trip to Forks. With everything that had happened in the past few days, it completely slipped my mind. I asked Holly what she would do if it were her, would she still go or cancel her flight? She sat quite for a minute or two, "You know, it just might be what you need! I think you should go. See if you can find some small amount closure for that part of your life. Besides…the doctors know how to get a hold of you if Jeff wakes up, and you would only be a couple hours away." It was settled then, I was still going.

After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, I decided to check my emails. I turned on my laptop and got myself comfy on my bed. There was so much I needed to get caught up on from work, and it had been days since I last checked my emails. When everything was finally loaded up, I opened up my email and started reading. I didn't really look to see who had sent what, I just opened the first one in the long line of emails, I was shocked as I started reading it….

IT WAS FROM SHERRI!  
_  
_

_Dear Angel,_

_  
OMG! I can't believe it! Are you for real?! Are you really my little sister Angel?! After all these years?! How did you find me? Have you found any of the others? I have been searching for you and the other girls for years now and have ran into dead ends at every turn! OMG!! I just can't believe!! Where are you? Just tell me...and I'm on the next plane!!! OMG I'm so excited!! I have missed you so much!!  
Love your big sister  
Sherri_

Oh My God! I can't believe it, this week has been so horrible and exciting all at the same time! All I could do was sit and look at the screen, reading the email over and over again.

I stood up from my laptop, crying uncontrollable, it was midnight, but I knew Holly would still be up. My hands were shaking so much that it took me four tries to dial her number. When she picked up all she said was, "are you ok?" I couldn't say a word, all I could do was cry. "I'm on my way," I heard her say, "I'll be there in ten minutes!"

Those next ten minutes where the longest minutes in my life. As I heard her car pull into the drive, I ran to the door to meet her. "I FOUND HER!!!! Oh My God I FOUND HER!!!", I shouted over and over again as I jumped up and down, hugging Holly tightly around the neck. Holly pulled me away to look me in the eyes, "What are you talking about? Who did you find?" All I could say was, " ONE OF MY SISTERS!!!" Holly threw her arms around me and just let me cry it all out. "I have to write her back! Can you help me please Holly?", I pleaded.

_  
My Dearest Sister Sherri,_

_ OMG I can not believe this is happening, I have looked for you for so long. I am thinking this is just a bad dream and I will wake up soon. I have so many questions for you and I don't know where to start. But a good friend of mine is with me right now and gave me an idea. You see, I am going to Forks this weekend to see our house that we lived in when we were with mom and dad. I was wondering if you would like to meet me there. If so please let me know ASAP. I will be there on Friday. I hope to hear from you very soon.  
WITH ALL MY LOVE,  
YOU'RE SISTER (GOD it feels so good to say that)  
Angel_

_Dear Angel, _

_ Yes! Absolutely!! Of course I'll meet you there this weekend! When does your flight come in? Do you want me to pick you at the airport; I just live over in Port Angeles?! Where do you want to meet? How about the little restaurant at the end of town?  
I'm so excited!!! I still can't believe this is really truly happening!!! Finally after all these years!! WOW!!!  
Love your BIG Sister,  
Sherri_


	5. Chapter 5

Sherri's Story

Chapter 5

As the rain gently falls outside on the tarmac, I anxiously watch for my plane to arrive. The butterflies in my stomach really start fluttering like crazy as I see my plane finally and it starts to taxi up to my gate. I can't believe I'm really going to do this! I'm moving back to Forks!

Its days like today that brings back a flood of memories, of my childhood, of my life in Forks with my mom and dad, and my six sisters. My life changed so dramatically that one fateful afternoon when I was taken from my family. Though it has been nearly 20 years, I can still remember that day like it was yesterday.

Our family had spent the day together enjoying one of Forks' rare warm sunny days having a picnic in the meadow not far from our home, our favorite place to be. There was a bunch of cars at the house when we got there. Dad told me to take my sisters through the back door and up the back stairs. We were to stay in our room and be quiet until him or mom came to get us. "Do not come out! Do not open the door! And be quiet!", dad told me, "You wait for me or mom to come get you!"

I shuffled my sisters in the back door and up the stairs, leading them to the twins' bedroom, locking the door behind us. While I was pre-occupied with trying to calm Carly down, Angel opened the door and headed down the front stairs. Damn her! She never could follow directions! I told Tina to lock the door behind me and headed after Angel.  
As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw a strange man grab Angel around the waist, her kicking and screaming for dad. "Angel", I screamed, and reached for her, but someone grabbed me from behind. I opened my mouth to scream again, when I felt someone's hand holding some foul smelling rag over my mouth and nose. That's the last thing I remember of that day.

When I awoke, I found myself in a very pink, very strange bedroom with frilly pink lace curtains over the windows. Everywhere I looked there was pink! Pink from floor to ceiling, from the canopy bed to the tiny pink roses in the wallpaper. To this day the color pink makes me shiver! This had to be all a bad dream, and if it weren't for the pounding in my head and the nasty taste in my mouth, I would have thought I was dreaming.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door slowly creaked open. In walked a very pretty, very petite lady carrying a tray full of food. "Oh good you're awake! I hope you're hungry", she said smiling from ear to ear. There was no point telling her I wasn't hungry, because my stomach let out a very loud growl when I smelled the maple syrup dripping down the biggest stack of pancakes I had ever seen in my life.

The woman set the tray on my lap as I scooted back against the pink pillows, and then sat at the end of the bed. She looked nervous as she began to explain how I got there. She tried telling me that there had been a terrible accident and that both of my parents had been killed. That I was going to be living with her and her husband on their ranch in some town of South Dakota that I had never heard of. I knew she was lying, I knew what happened. I may have only been 8, but I wasn't stupid! I just didn't know why. When I asked about my sisters, she told me that they were fine, and that I would see them soon. I never did! And no one ever seemed to know anything about them or where they were.  
Now Kathy and Steve, or mom and dad as I eventually started calling them, were great to me. Being an only child meant that I was spoiled rotten! They gave me anything I wanted and more. By the time I graduated from high school I had six brood mares (each named after one of my missing sisters), several State Fair prize winning sheep, goats, cows, and even two show dogs. Oh, and a horse trailer that could sleep six! Yes, I was indeed spoiled rotten! I loved animals so much and took in every stray or injured animal I found.

So, it stands to reason why becoming a veterinarian was the obvious choice for me. I went to the best equine vet school in the country. Since money was no object to them I always got the best of everything. I even got to live in my own apartment rather than having to live in the dorms with everyone else, complete with housekeeping services so it wouldn't take away from my study time. Mom even offered to have someone cook for me each night too, but I love cooking too much to let her do that. Besides, I find it to be a great stress reliever to make a huge big mess cooking and then leave for someone else to clean up. Even the stable that my horses were boarded at was better than most people's homes!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sherri Story

It was in my last year of vet school when I met my late husband Nate. We were both going to school to be vets, only he was specializing in bovine, cows that is, so we had most of our classes together that year. We quickly became good friends after we were paired up for our chemistry class' first experiment of the year. We were always together, which really annoyed his long time girlfriend, to the point that she broke up with him.

He seemed really upset that night after she had broken up with him. So, since I felt I was partly to blame for their break up, I told him to come over to my place for dinner. That I'd cook him all his favorite foods and we could sit and drink until we passed out if he wanted. I always made sure the bar was stocked with our favorite brand of tequila, plenty of lemons, and anything else you could want to make it a good party. And party we did too!

With dessert done and chilling it the fridge, potatoes in the oven, and Nate not due until 7pm, I headed off to the shower. Nate always was late for everything! So, you can imagine how shocked I was when I walked out of the bathroom just wrapped in a towel heading for the kitchen to check on the potatoes, and he was already there! I almost lost my grip on my towel when I saw him sitting at the bar shooting shots of tequila. I told him 6pm, but never dreamed he'd be there at 6pm! We were best friends so I didn't think anything of the fact that I was only wearing a towel, and proceeded to check on dinner. Then back to my room to dress in my favorite skirt and top, surprised to see just how red my face was when I looked in the mirror.

After dressing quickly, I returned to the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready. Once we finished dinner, we piled the dishes in the sink, and decided to just chill on the couch and watch a movie. I told Nate to pick out a movie while I got our dessert and refilled our drinks. Never would have thought he would pick out such a sappy love story to watch at a time like this, but it was our favorite movie. We sat next to each other on the couch like we always did, trying to recite the lines along with the actors, laughing when we screwed up. Then came the very awkward love scene that we always fast forwarded through, but not this time.

Nate took me by surprise when he turned and kissed me. Just a quick kiss at first. Then he kissed me again, this time placing his hands on the sides of my face, gently kissing me. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as I reached out to wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His kisses turned more demanding as he pushed his tongue between my slightly parted lips. As our tongues danced and twisted around each other, taking turns sucking and nibbling on each others tongue and lower lips. As his kisses became more demanding, I could feel his hand slip up my skirt.

His hand moved slowly up my leg, gently caressing my inner thigh, drawing little circles with his finger tips. The closer he got to the top of my thigh, the harder it was to breathe, and more urgent our kisses became. I moved my legs slightly apart, giving him access to my wet throbbing center, aching for his touch. He moaned softly as his fingers discovered that I was wearing my favorite thong. My breath caught in my throat as he started rubbing my clit, his fingers exploring my wet pussy. I could feel my hips instinctively raising up to meet his fingers as they pushed inside me, first one and then two. He began slowly moving his fingers in and out of me, going deeper and faster each time, my hips pushing up against his hand.

Reaching my hand down between us, I found the bulge in his jeans, and began rubbing his hard cock through his jeans. Damn he felt so big, and so hard! I just had to touch that cock! Using both hands, I quickly unbuttoned his jeans, spreading them open as far as I could and pushing them down slightly, so I could get my hand inside his boxers. We both moaned as my fingers found what I was looking for. He was bigger and so much thicker than I would have ever imagined possible! I pushed his boxers further down, releasing that hard cock from the confines of his boxers. Gripping him firmly, but gently, I began stroking him up and down, keeping time with his fingers as he move them in and out of my tight pussy. With my other hand, I reached down to grab his balls. Mmmm...they were so nice and tight, and felt so good in my hand! I heard a groan escape from him as I gently massaged his balls in my hand and continued to stroke his hard cock with the other.

All of a sudden, we were pulling each others clothes off like a couple of horny teenagers, our lips never leaving each other. Pushing the coffee table aside, we moved to the floor, giving us the space to explore each others body. He pushed me onto my back, and slid on top of me, his knee pushing my legs apart. For the first time, his lips left mine, moving across my cheek and down to my neck, and stopping to nibble and suck on my earlobe. His hands squeezing and fondling my breast, pulling and pinching my nipple making it grow harder as he rained kisses down my neck to my collarbone. Then his mouth was on my other breast, sucking and biting my nipple until I thought I was going to go mad from the intense pleasure. Suddenly he moved to the other breast, his fingers quickly replacing his mouth on the first one. I pushed against him with my hips wanting to feel him inside me. He continued kissing and licking a path down my stomach, leaving my skin feeling like it was on fire, blazing a path to my overheated center.

It took my breath away as I felt his hot breath on my throbbing clit, as his tongue lightly licked and sucked on the overly sensitive nub. Slipping his finger deep inside me again, I felt my hips lift up off the floor, wanting him to push harder and deeper. Then he slid another finger in stretching and filling me, pushing in deeper, moving in and out of me, my hips moving in perfect rhythm with his fingers. My fingers twined in his hair, holding him there, as I pushed harder against his hand and tongue. I could feel the warm tingly sensation beginning in my stomach and inner thighs as I got closer to climaxing. Just before I didn't think I could take it much longer, he pulled his fingers out and began licking my throbbing pussy. Starting at the bottom, he slowly licked up my wet lips, pushing his tongue in me. His tongue darting in and out as his finger tips rubbed and pinched at the sensitive nub of my clit. The pleasure so intense, I didn't know how much longer I could last before I would burst into flames! Never had I felt like this! I tried to pull him up to me, but he refused to move. "I want you to cum for me baby", he said as he pushed his fingers in me again, forcing them deeper and faster into me. Unable to stop it, I could feel the inside of my pussy tighten against his fingers and the muscles spasm as the strongest orgasm I had ever had hit. It sent shock waves rippling over my whole body, leaving me shaking and my hands trembling.

As the spasms started to subside, he moved back over the top of me, kissing me again. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue, "mmmm you taste so good", he whispered against my lips. I pulled him closer to me as he pushed his hard cock inside my still throbbing heat. Slowly he pushed deeper and deeper, filling and stretching me beyond my wildest dreams. Moving faster and harder with each stroke, going deeper than I thought possible. As I felt his cock grow even harder the closer he got to exploding, the tingling started again deep inside my thighs again spreading over my body. I wrapped my legs tightly around his narrow waist, opening myself up even more so he could pound that much harder and deeper into me. Not wanting to finish just yet, he slowed downed. Pulling back, leaving just the tip of his cock in me, he then began to move in short quick pulses. I dug my fingernails into his nice tight ass trying to force him back in me. Then he plunged back in stealing my breath away! After a few deep plunges, he pulled back again, teasing me with his hard cock just barely in my throbbing entrance. Plunging deep again, he started moving faster and harder as he drew closer to cumming. Then I felt his body begin to shake and buck as he started to cum, filling me, it felt like hot lava shooting into me. The sensation sending me over the edge again as my body is rocked by the power of his climax, leaving me breathless and shaking uncontrollably.

We lay there on the floor in each others arms for what seemed like hours, but really was just a few moments. Our breathing finally returning to normal, my ever-wandering hands lazily drawing patterns on his chest. Moving slowly down to his stomach, then to his thigh trapped under my leg. I heard him draw in a sharp breath as my fingers make their way down to his already hard cock. Lightly tracing the pattern of veins that were quickly getting bigger as the blood rushed back to his cock. With a devilish grin on my face, I slid down the length of his body, placing feathery kisses across him stomach and hips. Teasingly, I lightly kissed and licked his stomach and hips, being careful to get close to but not touch his cock as it lay on his stomach. Moving between his legs, I lean on my elbows, and begin to lick at the tip of his cock, but keeping my hands on his waist. Slowly licking and nibbling on just the tip. Then licking from base to tip, tasting our mixed juices on him. Using just my tongue and lips, I suck him into my mouth. He groans as I move further down his cock, taking him deeper and deeper in. Running my tongue all around his cock as I suck harder on him. His hands in my hair, trying to push my head farther down as his hips push up against me. Moving up and down on his hard cock, I can feel him growing harder yet, I know he's close but I'm not done playing yet!

As I come back to the tip, I let him slip out of my mouth. Holding him gently in my hand, I begin sliding my tongue up and down, round and round covering every inch of his cock licking every bit of our juices off. Replacing my mouth with my hand, stroking my gently as I scoot down. With my other hand I gently cup and massage his tight balls, listening to his breathing quicken as I go further down. I slip the first one into my mouth, sucking and licking it, running my tongue all over it, as I feel it tighten even more. His fingers buried deep in my hair as he tugs at it pulling me closer. Then I slip over to the other side, giving it the same attention as the other, while my finger tips gently rub that oh so sensitive spot just behind his balls. As he moans and pushes his hips up off the floor, I move back up to that nice, thick, hard cock. He draws in a sharp breath as I close my lips around his hard shaft again. Taking him between my lips, I begin moving up and down on him again. Moving further and further down each time until I can feel him hit the back of my throat. He holds firmly onto my head as he pushes his hips up, forcing himself deeper into my throat. He bucks faster and faster as he draws closer and closer to cumming. Forcing himself deeper into my throat, gagging me as he explodes. I can feel the hotness of his cum shooting down the back of my throat choking me. I manage to pull back just far enough to swallow what's in my throat, and then continue to suck on him as his body spasms more, jerking and bucking uncontrollably.  
Suddenly I am jerked out of my daydream as I hear the flight attendant announce that boarding for flight 121 bound for Olympia, Washington, will begin with the elderly and those with small children now. The butterflies in my stomach take flight again as I prepare to board the plane. I still can't believe that I'm really going to do this!

Once on board and in the air, the captain announces that we are free to move about the cabin and use our phones. I pull out my cell phone to call mom and check on the kids. Everyone else thinks I am crazy for selling our vet clinic that Nate and I started just four short years ago, and everything we own in hopes of buying the house I grew-up in for the first 8 years of my life, but not mom. Mom understands my need to find my past, and that it means taking her grandbabies away from her. She may not be my biological mother, but she's been the best mom a girl could ask for. After telling each of the kids that I love them and remind them to behave for nonny and poppy, I tell mom good-bye and try to settle in for the flight. Pulling out my datebook, I review the things on my to-do list. Apartment in Port Angeles...check Utilities turned-on at apartment...check Internet on and ready...double check Appointment with realtor in Forks...check Well, that's all I can do until I land. Leaning back in my seat, I close my eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sherri Story

It seemed as though I had just barley closed my eyes when the captain announces that we are on our final approach, and need to return our seats and trays to their up-right positions and turn off all electronic devices. Once again the butterflies in my stomach take flight! When are they going to go away?! "Pull yourself together Sherri, you can do this", I tell myself as I wait my turn to leave the plane. Once off the plane, I found my luggage, thank God its all there, and then over to the car rental booth. Pulling the directions to the apartment I rented sight-unseen out of my purse, I turn out of the airport parking lot.

As I pull up to the apartment building I see a short portly woman waiting outside, waving to me. This must be Mrs. Lacey, the landlady, she insisted on meeting me here to show me the apartment. I grab my carry-on bag and head up the sidewalk to greet her. After a short tour of the small apartment, already filled with the boxes that I sent ahead of me, I thank Mrs. Lacey, and try to hurry her out the door so that I can finish bringing in my luggage and start unpacking.

With Mrs. Lacey finally gone, the rest of my luggage brought in, I quickly pull out my laptop and get it hooked up to the internet. Plopping down on the couch, I start checking my emails, looking for any responses to the massive inquires that I've sent out looking for information on my sisters. To my shock and amazement, there is one! My hands shaking, I quickly open the email from a lady named Angel. Holding my breath as I read it. Its not a reply to my letter, its a letter from her asking the same questions that I ask in my letters! Oh my gosh!! Could this be real? I must be dreaming!

With hands shaking so much that I have a hard time typing, I tell her that yes I am the "Sherri" she's looking for, and that I have been searching for her and our other sisters too, asking if she's been able to locate any of the other girls. I hit "send" and stare at the computer screen waiting for her reply. Come on Sherri, this isn't instant messenger, who knows how long it will take her to reply?!

Too nervous to sit there any longer, I start pacing the floor, but my eyes never leaving the computer screen. Okay, gotta do something productive! I start unpacking the box labeled "living room pictures". As I pull out the last family picture we had taken out of the box, I can feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes. My sweet handsome Nate, oh how I miss him so! It's been almost year since I lost him, but still feels like yesterday.

It was a horrible freak accident! Nate had been working a load of bulls doing semen testing before they went to sale. Routine stuff. There was this one very large bull that wanted nothing to do with Nate and his probes! The latch on the chute came loose from the bull thrashing around. Before Nate could get out of the way, the bull bucked, and kicked his back feet up, hitting Nate in the head and chest, throwing him against the wall. There was so much blood! I still can't go in the back bay! That's why I decided to sell the clinic and move. I just can't work there anymore.

The chime on my computer telling me I have a new email pulls me from my nightmare. It's from Angel! Sweet! She's coming for the sale this Friday! I can hardly believe that I'm finally going to get to see at least one of my sisters!! I quickly reply to her email, telling her that I would most definitely meet her on Friday, offering to pick her up at the airport if she'd like. I also suggested that we could meet at the little restaurant at the end of town if that would work out better for her, it's not too far from the hotel. Mom and dad used to take us there when we were kids, they had the best pies I've ever eaten! I hit "send".


	8. Chapter 8

Holly's Story

Chapter 8

For the first time in my life, I had not told Angel the complete truth. It was true that I some legal issues to tie up before the movie could began filming some of the more dangerous stunt scenes. All of the other stunt people had already signed their release forms, there was that I needed to see.

Two days prior, Richard, the movie's Stunt Director, came by my office. It seems that one of his stunt doubles, a lady named Carly Cullen, still needed her release forms completed. The name sounded so familiar to me, but I could not be sure, and I did not want to say anything to Angel until I was. He said he would bring her in to sign off on all of her paperwork Friday around 4:30, the very day that Angel was leaving for Forks.

Friday was finally here at last. Since I knew Angel was going to be a wreak and would need help getting everything ready for her flight, I didn't bother even going into work that morning. I got to the office just in time from dropping Angel off at the airport, to get the paperwork ready for Carly to sign. I told my secretary that I was expecting Richard and Carly around 4:30, and to let me know when they arrived. I went into my office and closed the door behind me.

My office was moderate sized with a large picture window that overlooked the Colorado Springs area. I decorated it myself and I was quite pleased with the out come. I had spent weeks searching for just the right pieces of furniture. My most treasured find was my large antique desk, I just love the deep warm tones of walnut.

As I sat down in my chair looking out the window, my thoughts drifted back to my best friend Angel. How was I going to approach this girl Carly to get the information that I needed to confirm who I thought she was? Surely I could come up with something. I was a smart woman. I had graduated from Harvard Law School 10 year ago. I had been practicing in Denver for 3 years with a large law firm before moving to Colorado Springs with my police officer husband and started my own law firm.

Before long 4:30 was here. Stephanie, my secretary, buzzed to let me know they were here. I went out to greet my client and his new stunt girl. She was very pretty and petite, but it was the moment I looked into her eyes I knew that I wouldn't have to ask very many questions. I could see the answers I was looking for in her face. I saw Angel standing in front of me.  
Inviting them into my office, I asked if I could get them something to drink, coffee, diet soda, vodka; it was happy hour after all. Richard of course wanted coffee, no surprise there, but Carly just shook her head 'no'.

Sitting down at my desk, I apologized for the mess, and promised Carly that I wouldn't take much of her time. I explained that I just needed to ask her a few questions for her, and have her sign a few papers. Richard asked me if I had done any work at all today, he was always teasing me about my office looking like a tornado had come through. I flipped him off and I told him no, not really that I had taken my best friend to the airport.

Turning my attention to Carly, I gave her a stack of paper to begin filling out for me. While she worked on the paperwork, Richard and I talked idly about the film. Once Carly was finished with her paperwork, she handed the stack back to me. "I hope that answered everything correctly", she said. I began looking through the paperwork, and there it was right in front of my face. Place of Birth, Forks, Washington.  
"Carly, were you really born in Forks? I hear that it is a beautiful place", I said. She just sighed and said "It was from what I remember. I lived there for a few years with my family and my sisters, but then…." She stopped talking. Why did she stop? I wondered if she had taken away like Angel. I wondered if this was the Carly that I was hoping that it was and if she'd remember Angel.

She looked a bit uncomfortable so I gave her a quick smile and retuned to the paperwork. Then Richard broke the silence, "She's been all over the world. She has a pretty impressive resume." "Richard, would you mind if I spoke with Carly in private for a minute?", I asked him, "I just have a few personal questions to go over with Carly then we'll be finished here." "Sure," Richard replied and left the room.  
Once he was out of the door I turned my attention back to Carly. "Carly," I said. "I'm not really sure how to dot this, so I'm just going to come and say it." Carly looked at me for a minute then asked, "I get the feeling that this isn't about the job is it?"

"No, it's not. I have a dear friend her name is Angel, she's the friend that I mentioned earlier that I took to the airport today. She too was born and raised in Forks, but she was taken away from her family at an early age. She has six sisters, the oldest one is Sherri I think," I said. I looked up at Carly, she seemed frozen in her chair. Her hands were gripping the armrest so tight that her knuckles were white and she looked so pale that I thought she was ready to pass out. The tears just ran down her face, which she brushed away with the back of her hand.

After what seemed like minutes, she let out a huge breath, "Go on" she said in a quiet voice looking up at me and biting her lower lip. "I don't know your past, and I may be way off base here, but does any of this sound familiar to you?" I asked. Carly just looked down at her hands and nodded her head 'yes'. "Carly, Angel and Sherri are in Forks right now. Angel left this morning," I added, "Filming for the stunts won't start until next week. Would you come with me to Forks? I can have Stephanie book us a flight out tonight."

For a few moments there it looked like Carly was trying very hard not to throw up. As the color finally came back into her face, she gave me a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and said, "I would love that very much". She gave me her cell phone number and directions to the cabin she was staying at during filming. I told her, "I'll call you as soon as Stephanie has the flight booked, and then come pick you up from the cabin." She thanked me, and then was gone.

"Stephanie, Can you please book me two flight first class to Forks?", I asked, "I want to leave tonight." Of course Stephanie was the best and had our flight booked within a few minutes. She told me that the flight was scheduled to leave at 8pm. That did not give me much time, but it was do-able. I called Carly and told her to be ready at 6:30. Then I called my husband and explained what was happening. Of course he completely understood. Now, I had to call Angel. What was I going to say? Stay there, don't move, I am on the way. That would scare her to death. Then out of no where my cell phone started ringing breaking the complete silence in my car. It was Angel. Here we go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I searched for my ringing phone, nearly taking out a pole in process. It was of course in my purse, the permanent abyss. I finally found the phone and answered it "Hey, how was your flight?" I asked. "It was ok, I guess. I slept most of the way," was her reply.

Here we go, I was just going to come out and tell her the whole story. On second thought, no, I would wait, even though I was sure that this was Carly, my brain was still not completely convinced that Carly was The Carly. So instead, I put my attorney hat back on, "Ok well, I'm done here so I'm getting on the 8pm flight, and I should be there by midnight. Oh, and I have something for you," I told her.

Instantly Angel was excited, she loved gifts. "What is it?," was her first question. "Now you know that I'm not going to tell you that." I said. "Oh come on, Holly, your nearly a thousand miles way, I can't wait until you get here," she pleaded. "Nope, sorry, I gotta go, I'll see you when I get there." I assured her.

As I drove up to our home, I stopped just before reaching the house, pausing to take in the true beauty of our home. We both fell in love with this house the moment we laid eyes on it. The house sits quietly in a meadow surrounded by woods with the sounds of a nearby stream adding a calming effect. The 3 story mansion almost looked out of place nestled in amongst the surrounding woods Once inside, it has the feel and look of a turn-of-the-century plantation home with its grand staircase and vast marble floors.

With 6 bedrooms and 6 ½ baths, its really a bit much for just my husband and me, but we always wanted a family. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. At the age of 21, I was told that it would be extremely difficult for me to conceive a child. We did beat the odds once, but we lost our sweet blessing 12 weeks into the pregnancy.

Okay Holly, back to reality and the task at hand, I told my self. Quickly throwing together what I would need for about 3 days into a suitcase, I got back into my Corvette Z71 and drove the 10 miles to pick up Carly. I could help, but notice just how close to Angel's house Carly was staying. Isn't strange how fate works?


	10. Chapter 10

Carly's Story

Chapter 10

For nearly 7 years now, I've been a stunt double with the WSP. I had been looking for a part time job during the school year while attending Oxford University in London when I found the WSP. For the previous 4 years I had worked during the summer months taking tourists out on white water rafting experiences in Turkey. So I figured I could easily handle the job as a stunt double. Besides, who wouldn't want to work on film sets, doing the big stunts and working with some very hot actors.

I have always been one of them tom-girls, a bit a dare devil, you know the ones always messing around with the guys, coming out with bumps and bruises, and I never could sit still for more the five minutes at a time.

When I was 17, my adopted parents were killed, so I moved in with a couple of friends from college. I paid my way through college by giving snowboarding and rock-climbing lessons to local school kids. It worked out quite well, my boss was happy to work around my classes during term time. He even held my job during the summers months when I was offered a position to train River Rafting Marshalls in Turkey. Don't get me wrong, rafting was great, but I needed a change.

WPS offered me a position on their books the very same day they interviewed me, three days later; I got some stunt work in a few commercials. Seven years later, and I was still getting booked for stunt work regularly, and was flying all over the world, working on some amazing movies. Life couldn't get any better, or so you would think. No matter where I was, who I was with, or how crazy the stunts got, I've always felt empty and alone, like something was missing.

When I was six I was taken away from my real parents, and my six sisters. There's not much that I really remember about that day apart from the screaming and the banging of doors. We were all hiding under the twins' beds, Tina and I were under her bed and my baby sister Jessie and Sam were under Sam's bed. Ellen was hiding in the cupboard, her favorite hiding place. Our oldest sister Sherri told us that we were playing a special game of hide and seek, and we had to be very quite.

My older sisters Angel and Sherri had already ran out the room to find out what was going on, even though our dad had told us not to leave the room. The next thing I knew there were these strange men in our rooms. They pulled us out from under the bed and said that we were going to meet some nice people for ice cream. I asked if Uncle Emmett could come and they said, "maybe later". I was put in a car with one of the strange men and a woman with bright red hair. They offered me a drink, and after that I don't remember anything.

The next thing I remember was waking up on an airplane with the same man and lady. They said that my mum and dad had to leave and didn't want to take me with them so they were going to look after me from now on. I cried my eyes out. I shouted at them telling them that they were lying and that I wanted to go home, but they told me that I wasn't wanted, that I was too naughty, and that they were my new family. From that point onwards I never saw my parents or my sisters again, they never came for me, even through I sat there waiting everyday for them for what seemed like months.

Over time I started to accept what the man and women whose names were Craig and Donna had told me, and when I turned 16, I official took there surname, I was now called Carly Kellard, instead of Carly Roselia Cullen - Black. One year later they were killed while coming out of the train station in a hit and run. I was really was on my own. I had nobody.

Don't get me wrong Craig and Donna were good to me. They were very well off and liked to travel. We were mostly based in London, but we traveled all over the globe. They pushed me in all interest that I expressed, which included anything from learning the piano and saxophone to trampoline, gymnastics, diving, tae kwon do, rollerblading, scuba diving, bungee jumping etc, like I said I had/have too much energy and needed an outlet.

So that how I came to be here now, sitting on the set of the next high action flick of the year, waiting for the actors to finish their piece. My stunt partner for the film Ryan and me were to do some complex sword fighting that end up with us both being launched of the side of a very steep cliff, in to the cold sea below.

We had been sitting around for about 3 hours now, just waiting all dressed up in costume, getting hotter and more bothered by the second waiting for our call. It was then that the director decided that he wanted to call it a day. Ryan made a loud groaning noise.  
I pushed myself up on to my feet and held my hand out to Ryan to help him up. "Come on," I said, "lets go and get changed out of these stupid costumes, it your turn to buy dinner today". "Yeah alright," Ryan said "I will meet you near the green screen in around 30 minutes ok?" "Ok "I said "see you in a few".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I turned away from him and made my way to the women's costume trailer. Walking into the trailer, I said 'Hi' to Mary, and had her help me remove my costume. I changed in to my black gym pants and dark blue tank top, slip on my trainers and made my way over to hair and make up. Once there, the girls carefully removed my wig, damn but it always feels so good to get those things off! I waved to good bye to the girls and headed over to the studio that held the green screen. Most of the CGI action work was filmed there.

Ryan was standing with his back to me by the grand piano in front of the screen ready for the next scene to be filmed. "You know we shouldn't really be here!", he said as I walked over to him.

He was always so worried about such things, but I found that cute about him! "Don't worry, it's a closed set and no one will be here." I reminded him, "We're quite safe, anyway we are part of the crew so why would we get in trouble?!"

"Yeah, but we're only stunt doubles, we could get into a lot of trouble if we stay here for too long," he complained.

"We won't be found...and I'm not just a stunt double! You can be a stunt double if you want, but I'm a daredevil extraordinaire or have you forgotten that!" I stated quite proudly.

As Ryan started to contemplate what I had just said he grabbed me from behind, pressing his body against me. Holding me tightly against his broad chest as he kissed my neck, I whispered softly, "Stop worrying and just make love to me sexy, after all that is why we're here isn't it?"  
Closing my eyes, I tilted my head to the side so he could kiss every inch of my neck. My heart beat faster and faster, feeling like it would explode right out of my chest as he kissed my neck! It always felt like this when he kissed my neck and I could never explain why.

Reaching around, I felt him grab my legs and thighs, squeezing them and holding me tight against him while he continued kissing me. "Yes Ryan," I moaned, "that's exactly why we're here!" With that he spun me round to face him, our palms pressed together and our lips so close, but not touching.

Ryan smiled and pulled away from me, I looked at him in shock as he walked over and sat down at the piano. I mean who did he think he was?! Here I was offering myself to him on a plate and he just walked away! I watched him for several moments as he sat there, his long fingers dancing slowly over the keyboard. Oh how I wanted them to dance over me!

As a wicked idea appeared in my head, I couldn't help, but smile to myself as I slowly walked over to him, and sat down next to him on the stool. Laying my head on his shoulder I softly said," Tell you what Ryan, I'll make you a deal!"  
"Anything for you sweetie, what is it?" he promised.

"Well as long as you keep playing and don't stop.....then I promise not to stop!" I whispered in his ear. He gave me a puzzled look, but then everything became clear as I slid off the stool and under the piano.

Positioning myself between his legs, I placed my hand on his trousers and felt that hidden bulge. "Mmmmm, just the way I like it!" I cooed. Giving it a gentle rub to make sure it was nice and hard, I slowly began unzipping his jeans. The white from his boxers stood out against the black of his jeans and looked so sexy. I pushed my hand inside and hooked it into his boxers. Laying my palm against that hard cock, I wrapped my fingers around him, and gentle pulled it out of his jeans. It was long, thick, and hard as it stood there before me. Gripping his shaft with one hand, with the other I began rubbing the swollen head. Looking up at him I could see the concentration on his face, now he knew what I meant when I said if he stopped so would I and he didn't want this to stop! While keeping his cock in my hand, I moved my head down so my tongue could lick at the base and kiss his balls. I circled the base with the tip of my tongue. Licking and teasing him as I started to pump my hand up and down that shaft, my grip tightening each time. Hearing him groan, I looked up at him and smiled. Running my lips up and down his shaft, I tugged his jeans further down his legs, helping him to kick them off.

Running my hands back up his thighs, I smoothed my palms over his hipbones and up his chest before dragging them back down to his cock. I wrapped my fingers around the base again as I swirled my tongue around the head, licking at the drop of pre-cum that leaked from the tiny slit.  
His hips bucked and I took advantage of the motion, opening my mouth and taking him in to the back of my throat. "Shit," he choked out, "Don't stop." I used one hand to complement the rhythm of my mouth as I cupped his balls with the other. As I moved around his cock, his hips began to thrust forward to meet me, his thighs tensing with every stroke of my mouth and tongue.

"Fuck, Carly," he groaned, "Feels so good… I can't…" He began to move his hips back, urging me to pull away, but I wanted it, wanted all of him. I sucked him harder, taking him past the back of my throat as he thrust faster, his movements becoming more and more erratic. He growled deep in his throat as he thrust one last time. As his hot cum shoot into my throat, I pulled back just far enough to swallow what I had in my throat, taking everything he had to give me. Gently releasing him from my grasp, I rested my head on his lap as he sat there hunched over the keys trying to catch his breath.

All of a sudden Ryan hands were around my wrists as he pulled me up. His strong hands then went to my hips, picking me up, he placed me on top of the piano. Moving his fingers to the inside of the waistband of my sweat pants, he pulled them off, along with my panties, in one swift motion.

Grasping my legs, he pulled my knees up and pushed my thighs open, so that my entire pussy was available to him. I closed my eyes, but Ryan immediately ordered me to open them again and to keep my gaze on him and him alone. I loved it when he took control.

He kissed the insides of my thighs, trailing soft kisses on either side. Kissing back and forth, always ending as they reached the tops of my thighs. Just when I thought that finally his mouth would take possession of me and give me what I really needed, the kisses would trail away, moving to the other thigh. Occasionally, he would pause to blow lightly on my overheated sex, teasing me almost to the point of pain. The sight of him between my legs affected me more than I would like to admit. Finally, I had to bite bottom lip to stop myself from moaning out loud. He gazed deeply into my eyes as he leaned forward and planted one soft kiss on my slit before pulling back to kiss my legs again. I thrashed softly on top of the piano, trying to bring myself back into contact with his mouth. He smiled at me. "You're already very wet, you know," he told me, with a small cocky smile. His fingers moved forward to gently stroke my small, wet opening. "I know that you want this. That you want me. Tell me so, and I will give you what you want."

"I-I do want you," I said in a voice that quivered with desire.

"No, tell me exactly what it is that you want me to do to you," he teased, "Tell me that you want me to make you cum. You want me to kiss your beautiful little pussy, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do," I groaned. "I want you to kiss me everywhere. Please. Please...."

"Please what?" he teased again, once more placing a soft kiss on my warm, wet pussy, snaking the tip of his tongue out to lick me quickly before pulling back to kiss my thighs. I could feel myself getting wetter.

"Oh, Hell! Ryan, please make me cum. Please kiss me, lick me!", I begged him. He smiled again, "I like the way you sound when you are begging for me. It's very sexy."

Finally, he pressed his mouth against my pussy, licking the folds, gently at first, but then more firmly as the intensity of the pleasure increased. His tongue sought out my swollen clit, drawing ovals on it with his tongue, pressing it, teasing it, side to side, even as his head moved gently, round and round.

I felt a great tension begin to grow in lower stomach. A tension that seemed to zing and buzz through my clit, ever stronger with each motion of his tongue and lips. My hips began to move softly, rocking back and forth, as the tension mounted, growing more urgent. My eyes closed. "Keep your eyes on me baby. I want you to watch me while I make you cum." Ryan said

I snapped my eyes back open, "Oh Fuck!", escaped my lips as his tongue stroked against my clit again. He used the flat, rough edge of his tongue, lapping at me, swirling my sensitive nub around beneath his tongue.

I couldn't hold back anymore. My orgasm ripped through my body like fire, exploding from my lower stomach and my clit, and then sparking like a wave of electricity across my entire body.

"Oh, Ryan Fuck! Yes, please, please, please!" I screamed, thrashing and shaking against the piano. When the last wave of my orgasm had washed over me, I laid still, exhausted, panting, and trying to catch my breath He gave one last small kiss to my pussy, and then looked up at me with a bit of a smirk.

I pushed myself up, planting a kiss on his lips and I smiled at him. He picked up my sweatpants off the floor, handing them to me. Flashing me that sexy cocky little smile of his, he stuffed my panties into his jean pocket. Laughing at him, I quickly got myself straightened up.

I loved what me and Ryan had, "Friends with benefits". Even though I knew he wanted more, but I just wasn't in the right place for that and he knew that. I felt bad that I couldn't return his feelings, but I didn't want to give him any false hope. "So big boy where are you taking me for dinner?" I asked him, giving him a coy smile "Patty's sound good to you?" Ryan asked. "Sure let's go", I said.

As we made our way out of the Exit door, I heard someone shouting my name, it was Richard, the movie's Stunt Director. He rushed up to me, stopping just in front of me and Ryan. "I need you to come to the lawyer's office on Friday to sign for some release forms, can you make it?", Richard asked. "Yeah sure, how about 4:30?", I said.

"That would be great, just meet me here at 4:00 and I'll drive you over. She will sort all the paperwork out for you and go through it", Richard said with a smile on his face. He turned around and started walking towards the trailers then, while me and Ryan carried on to the café.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Richard and I arrived at the legal office about 10 minutes early for my appointment. After making myself known to the secretary, I sat on the large plush sofa, and waited for Richard to get back from parking the car. Richard sat down next to me, and we just chatted in general terms about the movie and some of the stunts that they had come up with while we waited. Hearing someone cough, I looked up and saw a smartly dressed women standing in front of me. She introduced herself as Holly and shook my hand. The way she was looking at me made me feel a bit uncomfortable. It was almost like she was trying figure out where she knew me from or something, she then gestured for me and Richard to enter her office.

As I took a seat in front of her desk, which was just covered with files and paper, she offered us both something to drink. "No thanks, I'm good," I told her, I just wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. I had plans to meet the gang for open mic night down at the local bar. Richard , being the coffee addict that was, accepted a cup coffee.

After getting Richard his coffee, Holly took her seat behind her desk, and started to go through a stack of paperwork. She apologized for the mess and promised me that she wouldn't take up much of my time. Richard asked her in a teasingly if she had done any work at all today. She just flipped him off and told him that she had been out of the office most of the day, dropping a friend off at the airport. I was starting to like this women, she had a bit of sassy about her. Holly handed me some paperwork and asked me to just fill in my details. Meanwhile, she and Richard just sat there chatting about the film and such.

When I was finished I passed the papers back to her and waited while she checked them over. At one point her expression changed, I wondered what had caught her interest. "I hope that answered everything correctly?" I asked her, trying to see if I could find what made her expression change like that.

"Carly, were you really born in Forks? I hear that it is a beautiful place." she said. I let out a deep sigh, I really hated to talk about Forks. It always reminded me of how I wasn't wanted, how I wasn't good enough for my real parents to keep me around. It also opened up the wound that I was trying to hold together, the one that was created when I was removed from my sisters all them years ago.

"Well, I was. I lived there for a few years with my family, but then….", I stopped abruptly. I didn't know this woman; she didn't need know the ins and outs of my crappy past. She gave me a small smile and turned back to the paperwork.

We sat in silence for bit, until Richard started to tell Holly all about my resume. She looked up at me, and then set her eyes on Richard, "Richard would you mind if I spoke with Carly in private for a minute? I just have a few personal questions to ask to finish up here.", Holly said to him. What now?! I thought. I knew all my medical and personal insurances were update and correct.

"Sure" Richard said, and he got up and left the room. Holly eyes focused on me, "Carly, I don't know how to do this, so I am just going to come and say it." I looked at her for a minute not really sure where she was going with this, but seeing as she had asked Richard to leave the room I got the feeling this wasn't work related and started to feel uncomfortable again. "I get the impression that this is not about the job?" I said to her, she looked at me and her eyebrows turned inwards to the middle of her forehead.

"No, it's not. I have a very dear friend named Angel. She too was born and raised in Forks. That is until she was taken away from her family at an early age. She has six sisters, the oldest is Sherri.", she explained. I froze, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to pass out. I took a deep breath and grabbed hold of the armrest on my chair until my knuckles started to turned white. Feeling something wet running down my face, I realized that it was tears. I brushed them away with the back of my hand, and she looked up at me. I wanted to know what she knew, but then again I didn't. I didn't want to open up those memories any further, I didn't want to deal with all this, not now, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Go on" I said, looking at her, biting my bottom lip.

"I don't know your past, and I may be way off base here, but does any of this sound familiar to you?", she asked. She looked at me, and then down at my hands which were still gripping tightly onto the armrests. "Yes, it does" I said to her and held my breath. What I was expecting for Holly to say next?! I wanted to know what she knew, I needed to know what she knew!

I hadn't seen or heard from my real family, since the day I was taken from the house. And I didn't know what to feel about all this. I hadn't wished them dead, I hadn't wished them nothing, they left me, like I meant nothing to them, I couldn't help, but think of them all every now and then, wondering what had happen to them all, wondering if they ever thought about me.

"Carly, Angel and Sherri are in Forks right now. Angel left this morning," Holly said, "Filming for the stunts won't start until next week. Would you come with me to Forks? I can have Stephanie book us a flight out tonight." I let out the breath I was holding and my head was spinning even more. That must have meant that the others had left Forks at some point, maybe they had gone off and got married, or worked away. But maybe, just maybe something had happen to them that day too. My stomach felt like it was in knots, and I was feeling like I was going to be sick at any second. I just looked at her and nodded.

The knot in my stomach grew tighter. I didn't know what to say, in some ways I wanted to see them, to see what they looked liked, to see what had happened to them all. And to find out why they didn't want me? Why they never came looking for me?

And to tell them that I was fine without them, that I didn't need them either. I also didn't want to go, because in some ways I didn't want to know the answers to these questions. I had been hurting enough for far too long now and seeing them could make it worse.

But the rebel in me started to think that if I went and said what I needed to say, let them see that I had lived on without them, that I was working in the most thrill seeking job ever with some of the hottest men in the world, that it would give me some closure.

I plastered on my best fake smile and I looked up at Holly. "I would love that very much", I said. I didn't want to go into detail with her about my past, but I wanted her help tracking down Angel and Sherri in Forks. She smiled at me and asked me for my cell phone number, which I gave her. She told me that she would have her secretary Stephanie book us a flight for as soon as possible that evening. I assured her that I would go back to my cabin and pack a few things for the trip. "I will call you as soon as Stephanie has the flight booked, and I'll pick you up at the cabin," she said.

Shaking her hand, I thanked her again for the invitation to go to Forks, and told her I would await her call. I quickly walked out of her office to the reception area looking for Richard. As usual, Richard talked all the way back to the studio, about what, I couldn't tell you. My mind was a whirl with everything I had learned from Holly.

Once we were back to the studio and I was alone in my car, I leaned over the steering well and just cried. My shoulders were shaking so much from my silent cries, and I was finding it hard to breath. Pull yourself together girl, I told myself, you can do this! It took me at least 10 minutes to calm myself down enough just to start my car! As if in a dream, I made my way to the cabin and packed a few things. When my cell phone rang about 30 minutes, I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was Holly calling to tell me to be ready at 6:30pm. My packing was done already, so I went down stairs and quickly did a tidy up of the place. Then sat down and waited for Holly's to arrive all the while the knots in my stomach growing tighter and tighter with nerves.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
Angel's POV**

It has been an emotional rollercoaster this whole week, and I have been in total dismay since Wednesday night. First my husband is in the hospital and we don't know if he was going to make it or not. Then there is possibility of getting my childhood home back. And finally, I found one of my sisters.

It is Friday morning, and I'll be leaving for Forks in just a couple of hours. When I woke up this morning I was nervous as ever, my stomach was all in knots, I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that you get when you really don't know what is going to happen. Sherri and I have emailed each other a couple of time, we've made plans to meet in Forks at the only restaurant in town at 6pm. Then from there we will be going up to our old house.

Last night I packed my bags so that I would be ready when Holly comes to pick me up. I wish she were going with me, but she can't due to this huge movie deal that was just signed with her company. She is part of their legal team, and she has legal stuff to take care of for them that she really couldn't tell me about. She promised me that if she got things wrapped up soon enough she would be on the next flight out. We've been best friends since grade school, more like sisters really. No matter what has ever happened with me, Holly has been there. It's the strangest thing, we always seem to know what the other is thinking or when the other needs something.

Just as I was sitting there thinking about her, I heard her pull in the drive. As always she had the biggest smile on her face when I met her at the front door. "Are you ready for your big day?", she said in a chipper voice. I just looked at her and she could tell that if I was to start talking that I would start crying all over again. We were half way to the airport in Colorado Springs, Colorado where we live, when I asked her again if she could go. She said that whatever it was she had to do had not changed any at all, but promised that if it did she would be there.  
I slept the whole flight, I think, I really don't remember anything, but thinking or dreaming of how it would be to finally meet one of my sisters. My stomach was still in knots when the plane landed. Before leaving for Forks, I had the car that Jeff special ordered me for Christmas, sent to the airport. I wanted to have my own transportation to get around Forks with.

Since I couldn't stay in the family home yet, I made reservations for the night at the small hotel at the end of town. If I had things my way, I would be at our family home tomorrow night! The little hotel wasn't far from the restaurant where I would be meeting Sherri in about two hours. God, I so hope this is not a dream, I am so scared that it will be, and if it is, I don't want to wake up.

Once I got to my room, just to see if I was dreaming, I called down to the front desk and asked if there was anyone by the name of Sherri Fourtner had book a room also. He assured me that there was, and that she was the room right next to mine. I think that is when everything started to become a reality to me.

I just sat there on the bed hoping and praying that I would hear her go into her room, but I never did. To help pass the time, I decided to take a shower and freshen up a bit. Still I had over an hour before I was to meet Sherri at the restaurant.

Pacing around the room, I remembered that I still needed to call Holly to let her know that I had made it there safe and sound. Something in her voice didn't sound quite right when I talked to her. She told me that she had gotten everything wrapped up quicker then she thought and would be flying to Forks in just a couple of hours. Now I was even more excited, because not only was she coming to Forks, she said she had something for me too. I tried to talk her into telling me, but I knew she wouldn't. Holly was always very bull headed, she reminded me a lot of my Auntie Rose as much as Ellen did.

At ten to six I just couldn't wait any longer, so I headed over to the restaurant. I had told Sherri that I would be wearing a cream colored sweater and jean so she would know who I was. As I walked through the door, I stopped dead in my tracks, all I could do was stand there. She had not changed at all! She looked just as I remembered her. She was talking to the waitress asking if any one had come in with what I was wearing on. The waitress just looked at me then back at Sherri and said, "Do you mean her?" Sherri slowly turned and looked my way, has our eyes meet we both started crying and ran to each other. We didn't want to let go we had finally found a sister who we wouldn't loose again.

We sat and talked for what seemed like hours telling each other what had happened to us after we were taken that day. How our lives were as we grew up, if we had kids, etc. I told Sherri about my husband being in the hospital, my one and only true love, not knowing if he would make it or not. How the accident happened just a few days before she emailed me, and how I did not know if I could go back to the house we shared if I was to loose him. It would just be too hard to live there with out him. Plus, I was really hoping that no one had put a bid in on the family home, because I want to buy it. And that I had set up a meeting for that next morning for Sherri and I to go and look at it with the realtor.

We had sat in the restaurant so long the waitress finally told us that she had to close for the night. We apologized for staying so late and paid our bill. Walking arm in arm back to our hotel, we continued to chat about our plans for the next day and what our next steps would be in finding our other sisters.

As we were approaching the hotel Sherri looked at me and said, "We have found each other and I really don't want to be apart again!" I told her I feel the same way, so we agreed that we would stay in my room. When we got back to the hotel Sherri grabbed her stuff and we walked over to my room. We were getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door, I knew exactly who it was and ran for the door.  
"Oh my you are here already?!", I yelled.

"Who is that?", Sherri asked.

"It's my very best friend in the whole world, Holly," I explained to her, "and she knows everything about our family that I know. She has stood by me all these years helping me look for all of my sisters. But, I didn't expect to see her here so soon. I thought it would be at least another hour or two."

Holly walked into the room and I introduce her to Sherri. Then that is when Holly gave me this strange look and asked me to sit down she had something to tell me.

**Holly's POV**

Once we got to the hotel and checked in, I went to Angel's room and knocked on the door. Angel immediately flung open the door and grabbed me in a bear hug. "I am so glad that you are here!", she exclaimed. "I have something that I need to tell you. You should probably sit down," I told her. Angel could see that I was serious and sat down at the small table in the room. I sat down across from her.

"Angel, first of all, you know that I love you and would never do or say anything that would hurt you. I was not completely honest with you as to why I did not fly out with you", I explained.

I went through the whole story about Richard bringing Carly to sign the papers. How I was not completely sure then that she was the Carly at first, but now there was no doubt in my mind. As soon as I finished telling her everything, Angel jumped up," What room is she in?" she asked.  
"She is only 2 doors down.", I told her.

Angel darted out the door, but she did not make it far. Carly was standing outside the room. Angel ran up to her wanting to wrap her up in a hug, but Carly took a step back and just looked at Angel like she was a complete stranger. Angel stood to a still, letting her arms drop down to her sides, and just started to cry. I felt so bad for Angel. It tore my heart part to see Angel hurting like this, I so wanted to wrap Angel up in a big hug, and give Carly want for, but Sherri placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I was hoping that Carly would embrace Angel and that we would all be all crying with happiness.

Carly very slowly and gently raised her hand up to Angel as if to ask for a hand shake, Angel looked at her a bit lost for words. "Hi Angel," Carly said. Angel took Carly's hand, a small smile came across Carly's lips. "I am glad to meet you Angel. I guess you were hoping for a massive warm welcome, but I am finding this all a bit hard to take in at the minute." Carly said looking into Angels eyes, "Please can I just ask that we take this slowly?" Angel wide eyed, nodded and while still holding Carly's hand said, "Of course as long as you need", a small smile was on her lips. I guess you could understand where Carly was coming from, but I was so happy that I could be there for their reunion. Angel deserved to have her family. She deserved the closure from her past. And most importantly she deserved to start a new chapter in her life. And as usual I would be with her all the way, waiting, watching, and praying. I knew this was not over.

**Angel's POV**

We stayed up most of the night just talking, me and Sherri holding each other, while Carly sitting at the foot of the bed with her legs crossed. Though I was feeling hurt by the way Carly was acting, I could understand why she was acting like this. She was so young when we were taken, and she had been told so many lies, I knew she just needed time. I think we finally fell asleep around 3 am, but who knew for sure. I was so excited just to have two of my sister with me that I didn't care what happened anymore.

When I fell asleep that night I dreamt of all different kinds of things. The one that stands out the most to me was I was standing in front of our childhood home looking around still not sure what was going on. As there was a group of people walking up to me, but I couldn't quite make them out. All I could think of was they were coming to take us away from each other again. I woke up screaming. Sherri, Carly, and Holly were all crowded around me on the bed asking what was wrong. It was too hard for me to tell them so I just said, "I was dreaming about Jeff and the accident again." I didn't want them to worry about what I was seeing.

After sitting around talking up a little more, I told every one it was almost time to go and meet Mr. Evans the realtor to see the house. We all took our showers and quickly got ready to go. Holly asked me if she should go with us, she really didn't want to intrude. She could tell by the look in my eyes that I wanted her to come with us. From somewhere in the background both Sherri and Carly yelled, "Yes you're going with us!" Carly added, "Don't be stupid you're going." We finished soon enough that we decided that we should get breakfast first.

As we were walking out of our room my cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, I could see that it was Mr. Evans, the realtor. I told my sisters and Holly to go ahead and I would be right there. When I answered my phone, I was all excited thinking that the realtor was calling to confirm the appointment for showing us the house. Instead, he was calling to tell me that he had just sold the house to a fashion designer who paid for it in full. I felt as though everything had been ripped out from under me again. I ask the realtor if he could tell me who it was that bought the house. He told me that he really was not supposed to give that information out.

That's when I started crying again and I started screaming at him saying, "How could you do this to me, I told you why I wanted to buy the house." Mr. Evans said, "Now hold on Angel! I didn't say I wouldn't tell you, I just said that I'm not supposed to." He proceeded to tell me that the lady who bought the house was a famous designer from the UK by the name of Samantha Evenstar, and that she would be here on Sunday to move into the house.

Mr. Evans proceed to tell me that the lady told him that she grew up in the house with her mom and dad, and six sisters. My heart sank, I just sat on the bed thinking to myself, could this be real, could I have three of my sisters back all in this short of time. I told the Mr. Evans that I still wanted to see the house if possible. He told me that he would let us in, but Ms. Evenstar's moving company had already started moving things into the house. "We can be there in an hour and a half," I told him.

I just sat there on the bed for a few moments trying to compose myself and to figure out how to tell Sherri and Carly. After a few minutes, I walked out the door and down to the restaurant for breakfast. By the time I got to the restaurant, they had already order, Holly said she ordered mine also. "Thanks," I said half-heartedly. They could all tell that I was up-set about something. "Is every thing ok with the house?" Holly asked.  
How was I suppose to tell them what had just happened? I just sat there not saying a word trying to think of how to tell them. Finally I just had to do it no matter what it sounded like. So, with tears rolling down my face, I started telling everyone how someone had bought the house already.

Sherri screamed "NO!", but Carly just sat there all quiet. Holly knew something else was up, "hold on girls, I know there has to be more to this", she said.

Wiping the tears off my cheeks, I looked up at them and smiled. "Yes there is more," I said, "First, we have to be at the house in about an hour and a half to see it one last time. The other thing is that the person who bought the house. Oh man! I don't know how to say this, but I just am so hopeful right now. The lady that bought the house, her name is Samantha Evenstar. Mr. Evans told me that she is a famous designer from the UK, and that the reason she bought the house is that she grew up in it with her mom and dad and six sisters."

Sherri and Carly's mouths just dropped. None of us said a word, we all just sat there in a daze. Everything was spinning so fast, I felt like I was in a tornado. Then Holly spoke up, "well girls, it may not be none of my business, but maybe you all should meet this Samantha Evenstar lady and find out who she is."

We all agreed, we would go and meet this lady on Sunday morning when she arrived at the house, but until then we all would be on edge not knowing if this was our Sam or not. We finished eating or what you could call eating at this time. None of us really wanted to eat at this point. After poking around at our food for awhile, we finally left and headed to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"The House"

Angel's POV

As we turned into the drive-way, everyone went quiet. Finally, I had to stop half way up the drive and catch my breath. I turned to look at Sherri, she had the same look on her face that I'm sure I had on mine. It was a mix of fear and hope. Carly just took a deep breath, opened the car door, and stood outside the car. Sherri, Holly, and me sat there for a long time, so long that Mr. Evans pulled in behind us. We hadn't realized that he was even there until Carly knocked on the window, scaring the shit out of all of us.

Carly got back in the car and we started back up the hill and around the bend in the road. AND THERE IT WAS. It still looked just as I remembered it. The front was so open with nothing, but windows for walls. The walk way made of stone, and the stairs of red oak. The two story house still looked as massive to me as it did 20 years ago. We could see the boxes inside the windows that belonged to this Samantha lady. That aside, it still looked as I remembered it.

As I sat in the car staring at the house, I couldn't move it was like I froze in place. Even though I heard the others get out of the car, but I still could not move. Carly ran up the stairs to the front door, and she just stood there looking in. Sherri and Holly stood in front of the car telling me to come on. Finally they walked around to the door and opened it. Sherri asked me if I was ok, I just looked at her and told her that I didn't know if I could do it. She held out her hand and said, "come on we're here and we can do it together." Taking her hand, we walked up the stairs together arm in arm. Carly was talking with Mr. Evans when reached the door. After we all made our introductions, he explained to us about this Samantha again, and everything he said sounded so right to be our Sammie.

Mr. Evans opened the door and said, "come on in ladies." When we walked in the whole house smelled of roses just like I remembered. Aunt Alice always had fresh cut roses all over the place.

As we started up the small flight of stairs to the main room everything that happened that day came rushing back to me, and the tears started rolling down my face. As I looked around, I noticed that not much of anything had changed, with the exception of the very large boxes that belonged to Samantha. At the top of the stairs in the main room, just to the right is the door to the kitchen, and as you turned to the left there it was the large staircase goes up to where our rooms used to be.

We wandered around the downstairs for a few minutes, then, with tears in our eyes, we all ran up the stairs to our old rooms. Sherri went up first, with Carly close behind, but as I reached about the 4th step, I just couldn't hold it back any longer. I fell to my knees, crying so uncontrollably that I couldn't even move. Holly sat down on the step with me, "are you okay?" she asked me. All I could do was shake my head 'no'. Sherri turned around and came back down the stairs to me, while Carly sat down about 2 steps up, knees tucked into her chest and her chin resting on them.

"I think I know what's wrong," Sherri said, "This is right about where Angel was standing when that man grabbed her, and I was right about where you're sitting Carly". All I could do was nod my head 'yes'. "It's okay Angel, those people are long gone," Sherri said in her most reassuring voice, "and they can never separate us from each other again".

As the tears continued to flow down my face, I grabbed both Sherri and Carly's hands and said, "Please don't ever leave me again. I need you so much right now." Sherri said the same thing, and Carly just gave me a small smile. "We have our whole lives to look forward to together now and no one is going take that from us again," Sherri said with a smile. Finally I composed myself, and we finished walking around the house. Yes, we all had our ups and downs in each and every room.

We could hear Mr. Evan talking to someone downstairs so we went back down to find him talking to what looked like one of the movers. He said that we had to go, because the movers need to do some work before Ms. Evenstar came in tomorrow. At that moment one of the men walked in carrying a box labeled 'My Cullen family items'. Just as I was about to say something to the others, he dropped the box and it flew open. All we could do was stand there and stare at what we saw. Reaching into the box, I picked up what looked like a photo album when Sherri stopped me. She said, "Now you know you can't do that Angel!"

Carly simply walked over to me and took the album out of my hand. "Fuck that shit!" Carly said, "I sure the HELL can! It says 'Cullen Family' and I am a Cullen!" Sherri and I just chuckled, "now there's the Carly we know and love!" we both said at the same time.

Mr. Evans just looked at us and walked out the door saying, "I didn't see anything". The man that had dropped the box reached out to grab the photo album away from Carly. Boy, if looks could kill, he'd be dead right now! Carly gave him the dirtiest look I've ever seen, and I could have sworn I heard her let out a growl too. "Leave us alone!," she hissed, "We're just looking, and we'll be sure to put it back when we're done!" We all just stood there trying not to laugh as the man walked away like he just had his balls crushed.

When Carly turned the album over, I couldn't believe it, there they were. On the front cover was the Cullen Family Crest with a picture of our mom and dad. Without anyone saying a word, we all fell to our knees at the same time. We sat there at the bottom of the stair case looking through the album wondering how she had managed to get all these family pictures. There were pictures of all of us with mom and dad, ones with our grandparents, and even our great grandparents.

We were all in total shock when Holly spoke up, "Ladies, I know you don't want to hear this, but I really think we need to be going even though I know you don't want to. But, we will be back tomorrow to see Ms. Evenstar to find out where she got all of these things of your family." We all agreed that we need to go, time had flown by so fast, and it was already 3 p.m. When we walked out side Mr. Evans was still outside standing by his car waiting for us.

"Ladies," Mr. Evans said, "I hope you found what you were looking for. I also hope that you little lady never give me that look," he said to Carly, giving her a wink. She just looked at him and gave him the biggest smile I had ever seen.

I asked Mr. Evans what time Ms. Evenstar was due in tomorrow. He said he though she would be in around noon. We said our good byes, and as I had promised, I let Carly drive the car back to the hotel. She drove so fast and sharp like Auntie Alice it was scary at times. I don't even think she was watching where she was going.

The afternoon went by so fast as we sat in my room and talked more about each of our lives. Finally Holly spoke up, "and just what are your plans for meeting this Ms. Evenstar? Maybe we had best find out a little bit more about her", Holly suggested. Pulling out her laptop, we decided to Google her name to learn more about her.

It was fairly easy to find her, there were tons of web sites that popped up with her name. She had a lot of different types of clothing lines. It was amazing! Carly said that she had bought one of her dresses to wear to a party she had to attend at Robert Pattinson's home. "He's this hot new up-and-coming actor", she explained, "he was the leading man in the last movie I did. Man, is he ever sexy too!," she said all red-faced. We all laughed, "you didn't sleep with him did you?," Sherri asked with this very concerned look on her face. "We're just friends," Carly said with a coy smile on her lips, "I will neither confirm nor elaborate on that."

"Okay," Carly said trying to change the subject, "back to Samantha Evenstar." There really was not any thing to find except her clothing line and they were awesome. They looked like thing that our Auntie Alice would wear all the time.

We finally went to bed around 2am, I could hear that everyone was asleep, but I couldn't seem to sleep at all. Throwing on my robe, I stepped outside. The air was very crisp, but not to the point of snow fall. I sat outside for a long time thinking of how my life had change so fast just within a week's time. It all still felt like a dream, but I knew it wasn't.

Hearing a noise behind me, I turned to find Holly walking up to me. "Are you okay Angel?" she asked. "I just can't seem to fall asleep," I replied.  
"Okay, Angel what's bugging you sweet heart?" she asked. She always knew when something was up with me.

"Nothing," I told her, but I could tell she wasn't buying it. "Okay, so there is a little something bugging." So I started explaining my dreams to her.  
"You see, this dream that has been waking me up at night is terrifying me and I can't shake it at all." I explained. "I can see myself standing outside the house and these people are walking up to me. There's like 11 0f them all together, nut I can't see there faces. Holly does this mean I am going loose my sisters again? I can't take it if I do, I just got two of them back and possibly 3 if Samantha is our Sammie."

Holly gave me a big hug, and told me, "everything is going to be fine, it's just your mind playing tricks on you again. Don't you remember how when we were growing up, you would dream about all kinds of weird things? Some of them would come true, but when you dreamt of something bad, it never really happened. It's just your mind overreacting." Wrapping her arm around my shoulder and squeezing me tight, she said, "okay sweetie, you need to come back inside and get some rest! We're gonna be Ms. Evenstar in just a few hours." I kind of moaned a little bit, but agreed to go lay down.

Somehow I guess must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes everyone was up and sitting at the small table eating. Closing my eyes again, I said a silent prayer thanking God for the gift that he had given me, for having given me 2 of my sisters back. Sherri must seen that I was awake, "good morning sleepy head," she said with a smile. "What time is it?", I asked. "About a quarter to 11", Carly said.  
"Holy shit why did you all let me sleep so long!", I exclaimed, "we have to get ready to go to meet Samantha at the house."

"You needed the rest", they all said at the same time.

"You've been talking in your sleep for the last 2 hours", Carly explained.

"Oh really, What did I say?", I asked. Holly looked at me, then at Sherri, and then at Carly. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad I don't even remember dreaming anything."

Sherri came and sat beside me on the bed. Holding my hand gently between hers, she explained to me that I kept saying Jeff's name, then I started talking about mom and dad, and then our sisters. Holly spoke up then and said, "Angel I don't want you getting mad at me, but I told your sisters about the dream that you have been having about those people walking up to you at the house."

"No, that's okay Holly," I reassured her, "I should have told you all yesterday about my dream". I explained a little more about the dreams that I kept having. After they forced me to have something to eat, we all got dressed and headed out the door to the car.

Carly took the cars keys from me again, and we all talked until we got to the driveway, then silence hit us all again. As we slowed pulled up the driveway and rounded the bend, Carly slammed on the brakes , and we all just stared. There in front of the house sat a beautiful shiny silver Volvo. We all held a breath for a moment, "Okay Carly," Sherri said, "lets go! We need to get some answers, and it starts with talking to Sammie!"


	15. Chapter 15 and 16

Chapter 15

Samantha's Story

Ever since I was a little girl I have always been drawing and designing clothes. I remember how my Aunt Alice would always ask me to draw her pretty dresses and outfits. She was always encouraging me to become a fashion designer. She loved the clothes I drew for her, and promised to someday wear one of my designs. It was her faith in me, and the love for fashion that she instilled in me, that is the reason that I am now a world renown fashion designer.

That was until we were taken away from our family! I remember that day so clearly even now. I was hiding under the bed with my baby sister Jessie when they took us away from each other. I was sent to a small town in England, UK, and lived with a very wealthy family who were, and still are, wonderful to me. They continued to encourage me with my art and designing gowns for my adopted mums friends!

When I was old enough to attend the London College of Fashion and came out top of my class, and was honored to present my line in London fashion week! I was so excited! I worked my ass off, and the rest, you can say, is history! I graduated when I was 21 and haven't stopped working since. Every red carpet you see has at least 2 of my gowns on it!

I often think about all the fun we had with mum and dad too, (here I go again crying!), my husband always tells me that I should hire a PI to find my family, but I'm so scared that none of them will remember me or that something has happened to them! And I wonder where mum and dad are. Whatever happened to my aunts, uncles and grandparents. For some reason I remember something about them being immortal, but then maybe my mind is playing tricks. Maybe I'm just remembering silly tribal stories my grandfather Black told us when we were tiny!? See I'm talking myself out of it again!!

My husband is a wonderful man I met him at the fashion college. He was studying Photography, and we just hit it off straight away! He's my best friend in the whole world and I wouldn't know what to do without him! Oh and did I mention he's a world renown photographer!? He's done photo shoots for Vogue, Vanity Fair, Elle, Cosmopolitan, and Harpers Bazaar to name a few.

I remember the first time I saw him it was the start of the school term and it was the first week of induction. We were all finding out where everything was and who are roommates were etc. A group of us girls we're all sitting on the grass, as it was still nice September's day, and we saw a group of boys. We got all giggly, like girls can do, and that's when I saw him in his fitted jeans and nicely fitting old grey Stoli t-shirt. He looked so good with his dark hair all messy you know the type sex hair, I thought I might just jump him there and then ! He caught me staring at him and came over to say hello.

All the girls were giggling behind me as he walked towards me, and then all disappeared. I stuttered, "hel..Hello".

He said "Hi, my names Thomas Jackson and you are?"

"I'm Samantha Evenstar", I said with the color flooding my cheeks as he looked at me.  
"Nice to meet you Samantha, would you like to go for a drink with me?", he said with hope in his eyes. "Sure", I said. So we went to the college campus coffee shop. We spent all afternoon talking, it was like we had always known each other, and we've not been apart since!

We got married after College. Our wedding day was amazing! I even designed my own gown. It was beautiful, it was a shaped silk bodice, and ivory lace which went over the right shoulder. The lace came across the body and gathered at the left side and flowed down the back of the skirt into a puddle train.

For when we were outside, I had a deep red hooded cape that came down to the floor to keep me warm, as England isn't that warm especially in the winter! The bridesmaids had black floor length gowns with a deep red sash, and the flower girls had ivory lace covered dresses they were so cute! The groomsmen all wore black suits and red waistcoats and cravats, Thomas had a black suit and ivory waistcoat to match my dress.

We got married in this beautiful little chapel near my parent's home in Staffordshire. It had snowed the night before so there was a light dusting of snow everywhere, it was so perfect!

While I was in the car with my Dad on the way to the chapel he told me loved me and would always be there for me. I cried not only because I knew he meant every word, but that wasn't the only I was crying. I couldn't help, but wonder if my real dad would say the same things. Didn't they want me, or did they plan to have me taken away? I was pretty young when I was taken, and after 15 years my memory had started to fade.

When we got to the chapel I had to touch up my face, my tears washed most of t away, and took a deep breathe! Dad took my hand and led me down the hall to the sanctuary where my bridesmaids were lined up awaiting their turn down the aisle. Giving my hand a quick squeeze and a wink, dad led me through the big double doors.

There inside I saw Thomas at the altar and nearly broke down again with the amount  
of love I had for him, he just smiled at me the most amazing smile and I knew I was  
home with him.

We had a fantastic day! All our family and friends were there to share our day with us. But in the back of my mind I knew there were people missing. My sisters, who I would have made beautiful dresses for, as they would of all been my bridesmaids, and my mum and dad. I did cry that day and everyone except Thomas thought it was, because I was so happy, and I was, but my tears were for my lost family.

Chapter 16

Samantha's Honeymoon

Immediately following the reception Thomas whisked me away straight to the plane. I had no idea where we were going, he said that it was a surprise, his personal wedding gift to me.

Much to my surprise and delight, several hours later our plane landed in Dubai, in the United Arab Emirates. It was amazing!

Our wedding night was amazing! Thomas had booked us into the honeymoon suite at 'The One & Only Royal Mirage Dubai Hotel'. Just the grand beauty and elegance of the front lobby was enough to take your breath away! After checking-in and getting our key cards for our room, the bellboy lead us to a special elevator in the center of the lobby. Thomas seemed to be completely oblivious to the bellboy riding with us in the elevator as he leaned down to kiss me.

Then he kissed me again, this time with a little more passion. Wrapping his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer, his kisses becoming more demanding, stealing the breathe from me. The bellboy nervously cleared his throat as the elevator came to a stop indicating that we had reached our floor. The bellboy led us to our room just to the right of the elevator. After opening the door, and carrying our luggage into the room, he nodded his head and disappeared back into the private elevator. Thomas quickly, and without much effort, scooped me up into his arms and carried me across the threshold into the room. The honeymoon suite was fit for a king, and his new queen! From its luxurious four-poster bed to the private hot-tub out on the balcony, the suite had everything imaginable for newlyweds.

While still holding me in his strong arms, Thomas began kissing me with the same passion as he had in the elevator. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck as his kisses became stronger and more demanding. He carried me to the bed and gently laid me down, with his lips never leaving mine, as he lay down next to me. As we lay in each others arms, our lips and tongues exploring and tasting each other's mouths. My heart skipped a beat as his hand began gently caressing my breasts through the thin fabric of my blouse, his fingers slowly undoing the tiny pearl buttons down the front. Pushing the thin fabric aside, he slipped his hand into my bra and gently cupped and squeezed my breast. It was usually at this point when I would remind Thomas that he had gone far enough. But not this time! We no longer had to restrain ourselves, we didn't have to stop. It was as if my body knew that the 'fine-line' had been erased. As if it had a mind of its own, I could feel myself pushing up against his hand wanting more. While my own hands slid down to his waist, pulling and tugging his shirt free from his pants. Wanting to feel his bare skin against mine, I helped him pull his shirt off , as he helped me to slip out of my blouse and bra. A deep moan escaped from his lips as I pressed my bare breasts against his chest, the sound sending a shiver through me as I pressed even harder against him.

Slowly Thomas got off the bed, breaking our lips apart, and stood beside the bed. With his eyes never leaving mine, he began unbuttoning his pants, and kicking off his shoes. Still his eyes never left mine as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them off to the side. I just couldn't stop myself as my eyes followed his hands as he lowered his boxers down his legs, revealing his cock in all its glory to my hungry gaze.

Once his boxers were on the floor beside his pants, he reached for my hands. Pulling me from the bed, he kissed me lightly on the lips, his finger tips gently stroking my cheeks. Stepping back from me just a little, his eyes watching me closely, gauging my reaction, his hands moved to top of my skirt. Slowly unzipping my skirt, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle at my feet, his hands then pulled my panties down, yet still his eyes never left mine.  
My skin burned like it was on fire as his gaze moved slowly down my naked body, making me blush even hotter. He groaned deeply as his gaze moved back up over my body, and back to my face. My legs were trembling, so bad that I didn't know how much longer they would hold me, when Thomas scooped me back up into his stronger arms and laid me back down on the bed.

Pressing his body against mine, he gently nudged my legs apart as he lay himself between my thighs. "Don't worry my love," he whispered in my ear, "I promise to be gentle and go as slow as you need me to. There's no need for us to rush." ,he reassured me. He softly kissed my neck, licking and nibbling on the sensitive skin at the base of my throat, causing a tingling sensation to run down my body to the very center of my sex. I felt my body react on its own to his gentle kisses, as my hips pressed up against him, the need to feel him inside growing by the second.

He continued kissing me softly, blazing a trail down my throat to my breasts. When he stop to gently lick and suck on first one nipple and then the other, I thought I would surely burst into flames from the intensity of the pleasure. My heart skipped a beat as he continued his way down my stomach, kissing my body oh so lightly. Reaching down to pull him back up to me, he just smiled at me and said, "just relax baby, let me show you just how much I love and desire you, how much I want you". Relax?! Yeah right! How was I suppose to relax when every inch of my body was on fire from his touch?!  
The throbbing between my legs grew stronger as he moved further down my body. I felt myself draw in a quick breath as I felt his hot breathe on my overheated sensitive clit, and his tongue softly touched the throbbing nub. The flames grew higher as his tongue continued gently licking and teasing me. His fingers caressing the insides of my thighs, moving closer and closer to my wet pussy. My hips pushing up to meet his probing tongue as if they had a mind of their own.

As I felt his fingers pushing at the entrance of my womanhood, I felt pulse quicken and my heart start to race. Gently, oh so gently, he pushed his finger ever so slightly in me. Then he began moving his finger in and out of me, pushing in further each time, slowly stretching me more and more. His movements so gentle and slow that I thought I was going to go crazy from the intense pleasure he was creating deep inside me. Then I felt this warm, tingly sensation deep inside me, spreading from my inner thighs up and from the pit of my stomach down, colliding together at the very center of my sex. The spasms that rocked me from my climax left me breathless and shaking uncontrollably.

Once my body started to calm back down, he slowly kissed his way back up my body.  
"Are you okay baby?", he asked me. All I could was giggle and nod my head.

"Wow!", I finally managed to say. "Good", he said, and gently began kissing my lips. Wrapping my arms around his chest, I pulled him down closer to me. I could feel his hard cock press against my still throbbing pussy, as he gently and slowly pushed at my wet entrance. Spreading my legs further apart, wanting to feel him inside. He moved slowly in and out of me, going further each time, until I felt that brief bit of pain, not a bad pain, but one of complete ecstasy. The pain was quickly replaced by the most heavenly feeling as our bodies started moving together in complete harmony with one another.

Once again I could feel the tingling sensation building deep inside as we moved faster together. He thrust deeper inside me, as I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist. The force of his climax as he exploded deep inside sent shock waves across my body, triggering my own climax. As our bodies started to come back down to earth and our breathing returned to normal, we lay quietly in each others arms.

From some where outside, the sound of a car honking pulled me out of my daydream.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Anyways, enough reminiscing! I really needed to get on with some work, and get my head back in the game. There's this fashion show in Milan that I needed to be getting ready for. The gowns have all been designed, boxed up and ready to go. So now the real 'work' needed to be done, working out the logistics of the show, which gowns go out on the runway in which order etc.

Thomas was in Paris on a Vogue photo shoot, so I had nothing to distract while trying to make this perfect (yes I'm a perfectionist). Before I get started though, I figured that I might as well check my e-mails first. "What the fuck!!!!", I screamed, "The show has been cancelled! PETA has really gone too far this time, damn Alexander McQueen for using real fur again!!"

That's just great! All that hard work for nothing! It looked like I was going to be home alone for another week. Thomas booked this photo shoot knowing I was going to be away in Milan for a week. We try and spend as much time together as possible with our hectic schedules.

Well, since I didn't have a show to get ready for anymore, I figured that I might as well have a play on Google. Sometimes I like to check and see what's going on in Forks. Pulling up the local newspaper, I was totally shocked to read the headline. It simple said, "The Cullen Family Home is for sale."

Quickly I grabbed the first piece of paper I could find and wrote down the number of the realtor listed in the article. The real estate agent was in come shock when I offered to pay the full asking price. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to see the house first?" the realtor, a Mr. Evans, asked.

"No, I know the house quite well sir," I told him, "I lives in that house when I was a little girl." Giving him my credit card information to pay the deposit, I then asked that it to be taken off the market immediately. "I'll be there tomorrow afternoon (Sunday)" I told him, "as I'm in London at the moment." Immediately I called my travel agent and told her to book me the next available flight out to Forks. Then I started re-packing my suitcase with more appropriate clothing. All of a sudden the reality of what I had just done hit me, I freaked out and called Thomas.

My husband is the best husband in the whole world! He calmly told me, "it's okay my love. Now you need to just go and get our new home set-up. And then you can start looking for your sisters." He said that his shoot would be finished in a few days, and that he would help me to begin my search again once he got to Forks.

As I got to my seat on the airplane, panic hit me again. I couldn't believe how impulsive I was being. The only time I'm ever impulsive is with my fashion. In my normal everyday life, I'm so organized. I always need to know what's going to happen one day to the next. Maybe that's my insecurity I've carried with me from being taken from my family 20 years ago. Now here I was going back and I had no idea what was waiting for me!


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When I got to Forks, I had arranged for a car to pick me and take me right to the house. Mr. Evans was to meet me there at the house with the keys and the remaining paperwork that I needed to sign. On my way to Forks, he called to tell me that he would be sending his assistant, Miss Stanley, in his place, and that she is very capable.

As the car pulled off the main road and onto the long driveway, I was transported back 20 years. It was so surreal, and I felt sick with nerves. Oh how I wished Tom was there to hold my hand and help me through this. When we got to the house it seemed just the same, like I'd never been away. As I got out of the car, I just stood there in a daze until I realized someone was talking to me.

"Mrs. Jackson?' said the woman. I always use my married name for personal matters.

"Yes, that's me, you must be Miss Stanley?", I said as I turned toward the voice.

"Yes, and I have all the paperwork for you to sign. Do you want a tour of the house?" said Miss Stanley.

"Can we just do the paper work here, and then I can look around myself when you're gone? Is that ok?" I smiled to her.

"Sure Mrs. Jackson, I just need you to sign here and here," she said as she indicated where to sign and initial, "and here's your copy of everything." Handing me a ring full of keys, she said with way to much enthusiasm, "And here's your keys! Enjoy your new home!" Then she was gone, leaving me standing there alone with the driver.

"Erm Mrs. Jackson where would you like me to put your bags?", he said from behind me. I forgot he was even there!

"Oh, yes, of course, erm in the living room please," I said in a shaking voice.

He followed me up the front steps. I stood at the door with keys in hand, took a deep breath, and opened the door. As I stepped into the foyer, the driver walked past me and dropped all my bags on the living room floor. "If there's nothing else you need," he said, "I'll be going". Thanking him for his help, he nodded his head and left, leaving me alone in my grandparents' home.

It seemed like hours that I stood there just looking around the living room, but I'm sure in reality it was just a few minutes. I couldn't believe I was finally back home! As I started to walk around, looking at everything. It was strange being there, everything was the same, well apart from the lack of furniture. Before I knew it I was walking upstairs, it's like my feet knew where they were going before I did. Suddenly I realized that I was outside Aunt Alice's bedroom door.

I stood there for a few minutes before I pushed the door open and walked inside. Once again my feet carried me across the room without me even realizing it. There standing before me was the biggest closet ever made I think, and I knew I was home.

It was then that I finally broke down, falling to the floor on my knees, I cried as I remembered everything. All the times that Aunt Alice and me played dress-up. She used to let me try on all her fancy designer shoes and clothes, her Manolo Blahniks and Christian Louboutins. If the truth be told, these are still my favorite shoes in the whole world I wear them every day (I have hundreds). Sometimes I think it's my way of clinging on to the past.

Smiling to myself, I remembered the day that Tina and me got Jessie, and we all dressed up in Aunt Alice's clothes. When she came home later that day we did a fashion show for her. Jessie was so cute, the shoes where way too big for her and she kept tripping up, but she loved the fact that she got to play with us 'big girls'. Aunt Alice loved it so much, and afterwards she asked us if we wanted to make a big production of it for all the family. I was so excited, I went straight to planning mode, even at 6 years old!!

The next day, the whole family gathered for our fashion show. Everyone was there; great grandma Esme, great granddad Carlisle, Granddad Edward, Grandma Bella, great granddad Billy, Mum, Dad, all of our aunts, uncles, and our other sisters. We had a runway in the back yard and everyone sat round the edges. Everyone clapped and cheered as we all paraded down the catwalk in Alice's beautiful clothes and shoes. It was the best day ever, I'll never forget it!

A noise from outside brought me out of my daydream. It sounded like a car pulling into the drive and doors shutting. Pulling myself up off the floor, I walked out of the closet and over to the window. Looking out the window, I saw a black car with four women getting out of it. "Here we go again," I said out loud to myself, "I'm not in the mood for reporters right now."

Stomping down the stairs, I was intent on letting them know they were not welcome and needed to go away. As I got closer to the door, I could hear them tell someone named Holly, "come on, get up here". Flinging the door open, I yelled at the same time, "Who are you and what are you doing at my house?" The lady that looked like the eldest spoke up and said, "Sammie, baby, it's us your sisters!!!"

Who the hell are these people and who do they think they are saying this to me! I thought to myself. I shouted at them, "Who are you people, and just what kind of games are you playing, because I am not in the mood for games people." That's when this beautiful lady spoke up, "Sammie"

"Don't call me that! My name is Samantha," I snapped at her.

The lady started laughing at me and said, "Yea, I know you used to hit me when I called you that."

I could feel my face loose it's color and in a low breath I said, "Carly?"

"Yes it's me Sammie and this is Sherri and Angel," Carly said.

This couldn't be true! I felt as though I was going to fall over, and I could feel the tears start to rolling down my face. I looked at all of them and said, "Who the HELL do you think you?! You're playing tricks on me! I don't believe you, your not my sisters."

Carly laughed and bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself. Angel and Sherri said, "We are your sisters. Our mom's name was Renesmee Cullen-Black and dad's name was Jacob Black."

I just stared at them lost in thought for several moments. Finally, I told them to come in and let's talk. Even though I didn't really believe them, I wanted to find out how they knew about my family.


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Meeting Sam

Angel's POV

As we turned up the road and rounded the corner, there it was again, our large childhood home. Today I didn't feel as nerves as I did yesterday. Looking up I could see Carly watching us in the rearview mirror. Sherri and me were holding hands with tears in our eyes. Carly turned around and smiled at us, "it'll be okay you 2 just calm down," she said reassuringly.

We all stepped out of the car at the same time and meet at the front of the car. Sherri was in the middle, Carly was on the right and I was on the left. Sherri and l held hands as we walked up the stairs to the front door. Carly was still holding back, but little by little she was letting go and becoming more comfortable with us.

Once we reached the front, we stopped, looked at each other, and let out a collective breath. "Get up here Holly", I told her when I seen she was about 5 steps down. "Are you sure?" she asked, "I don't want to intrude." We all just looked at her and said, "you're our family girl, you should know that by now, now get your ass up here."

Just as Holly moved in behind us the door flew open, and there she was! A thin, blonde haired lady, with a face that we couldn't forget, with her slim pixie like features. My heart sank as I stared at her she looked at us and said, "Who are you and what are you doing at my house?" Sherri looked at her and just said, "Sammie baby it's us, your sisters!!!"

Samantha just stood there looking at us not knowing what to say. Finally she exclaimed, "Who are you and what kind of game are you trying to play on me, because I am not in the mood for games with you people."

"Sammie!" Carly exclaimed.

"Don't call me that! My name is Samantha!", She snapped.

Carly started laughing at her and said, "Yea I know, you used to hit me when I called you that."

Samantha's face went white and in a low breath we could hear her say, "Carly?"

"Yes", Carly replied, "and this is Sherri and Angel." I though she was going to fall over and faint, but she didn't. Her face just turned pure white and tears started rolling down her face. She was sobbing now, "this can't be true! Someone is playing tricks on me! I don't believe you, your not my sisters."

Carly just laughed, and me and Sherri said at the same time, "No it's us! We're here, and we're not playing jokes on you at all. We're your sisters, our mom name was Renesmee Cullen-Black, and our dad's name was Jacob Black."

She just stared at us lost in thought for a moment. Finally, she said, "come in and let's talk." When we walked in, we could see that there was even more boxes than the day before. We followed her to the dining room and sat down at the table.

Sherri spoke up first, telling Sam that we knew that she is our sister, when we seen the photo album yesterday when we came to the house. "We weren't snooping in your boxes," Sherri told her, "The box popped open when the mover dropped the it, and it was laying right there on top. We just had to have a look when we seen the Family Crest and mom and dad's pictures on the cover. How did you manage to get your hands on it to begin with Sammie?"

"Several years ago, I started doing a lot of travel," Sam explained. "On one of my trips to the area, I stopped by the house. No one lived here anymore, so I just let myself in. I found it in one of the closets up stairs. I just couldn't leave it behind for someone to throw out!" It was a part of us that she could keep so as to never forget the family.

At that point, I asked her if the realtor had told her that we were there to buy the house also. "No he never said a word about it," she said with s smile, "but I just gave him the money, and didn't give him time to talk."

"Yea, I told him the same thing," I had to laughed a little and told her, "and that I was coming in to buy it no matter what. Then he tells me you bought it! When I told Sherri and Carly yesterday about you, we all knew that we had to come and see you. I had also made up my mind that if you were not our sister I was going to convince you to sell it to me. Thank God you are our sister and we are all home now. We can all start looking for Tina, Ellen and Jessie now!"


	19. Chapter 2022

Jessie's Story

Chapter 20

Well, from what I can remember I was taken from my home at a very young age. I was adopted by a Mexican family, and grew up in California. Since I was so young when happened, I only had a very slight suspicions that I was actually adopted. It wasn't until I was 16 that my parents did finally tell me the truth, that I truly was adopted. To me, my parents have always been my family, so you see, I'm still not sure that I lost a family.  
Growing up, life was very hard. For some unknown reason my mom was very controlling and everything had to be done as she wished. When it came to me going to college, for example, I wasn't allowed to go to the college that I wanted to. My dream was to study communications at Southern Cal University, but mom would have none of that! My parents didn't have a bunch of money, but I studied hard and got several scholarships, still she wouldn't allow it.

So, instead of going away to college, I had to settle for working odd jobs to earn enough money so that I could move out on my own. Some time after I moved out, a couple of my cousins invited me to go with them to Mexico to friends. I fell in love with the countryside and the people in their town, so I decided to stay there for awhile. There was this big empty hole inside me, and I hoped that maybe I could find the happiness there that I so desperately needed to fill it. My life was very miserable back then, but somehow I knew it had to work out in the end.

Hope for me came in the form of an internship program offered by the local newspaper. For some strange reason they offered me the job over several that already were going to school for journalism. Still to this day I think I must have had a guardian angel watching over me when I interviewed for the entry level position at the paper. I started at the very bottom of the pole, the copy room! Not very glamorous, and definitely not where I wanted to be, but at least it got my foot in the door.

Shortly after starting with the paper, my boss told me that the paper would help put me through school. All I had to do was to sign a contract, promising to work for them for five years after graduation. Now, several years later, I'm on my own, I have my degree in communications, doing what I love, and enjoying my loneliness.

Chapter 21

"Nope, not married", and, "No, I don't have any kids", I found myself telling the sexy young piece of meat leaning against the bar next to me. He's a little young, but that's the best kind. The young ones have the energy to keep up with me, are up for just about anything, and are easier to get to move on once I've had my fill of them. Plus, the less chance he has an angry wife at home to have to deal with. Been there...done that...ain't going down that road again. You see, I quit looking for 'Mr. Right' a long time ago, now I'm just looking for 'Mr. Right-Now'.

I don't really date anymore, though I do get asked out a lot. I think men...well, we need them for sex and kids, but that's about it. Now don't get me wrong, I've been in love before! You know the kind, the 'head-over-heels', do anything, go any where for him kind of love! I was hopelessly in love with him, or so I thought at least, but that didn't work out!

His name was Joseph. We met in our second year of college in our Advanced Mass Media Communications class. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday! When he walked into the classroom that first day, every female head in the room turned and stared. I swear you could hear their chins hit the floor! All I could do was shake my head no when he asked if the seat next to me was taken. Never in my life have I been at a lose for words, but at that moment, I seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

Lady luck was on my side that day as the professor paired us up together for our big assignment. We were to interview our partner using all three forms of media; radio, video, and written. The project was worth 75% of our grade, and was due at the end of the semester. My stomach did this strange flip-flop as I realized just how much time I was going to get to spend with this gorgeous guy.

"Well partner," he said turning and smiling at me, "we'd best get started right away! What do you say we grab a cup of coffee at the diner across the street from campus?" Once again I was totally speechless! All I could do was nod my head 'yes' and mumble something like, "sure, sounds great". If my ability to speak around him didn't return soon, we were both going to fail this class.

We sat for hours at the little diner talking, my ability to speak finally returning to me. I felt like a silly school girl with her first crush, giggling and playing with my hair every time he smiled at me. Those eyes of his just made me melt inside every time I looked into them, and when he smiled, he had the cutest little dimples in his cheeks! And every time he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, I had to fight the urge to jump him right there in the middle of the diner.

The time just flew by as we sat there talking, and soon the waitress was telling us we needed to leave so they could close. Joseph offered to give me a ride home since the buses were done running for the day. Besides, we really did need to put our schedules together and figure out when we could work on our assignment. By the time we got to my apartment we had made plans to start right after class the next day. I invited him up for a night cap, but he said he couldn't. He said he had to get a few things that needed to be taken care of in order to clear time for us to work on this assignment. "Okay, see you in class tomorrow," I shouted and waved as I headed for the door. I felt like I was walking on air as I went into my apartment.

The next few weeks seemed like a dream. We spent every moment possible together working first on the written part of our assignment, and then the radio part. Next was the video portion of our assignment...I was not looking forward to that part! I hate myself in pictures as it is, and this was going to be a video that the whole class was going to see!

Then came the moment I was dreading. That evening after work, Joseph met me at my apartment, video camera in hand. Because I was so nervous about this part, he insisted that I go first. "Best to just get it done and over with, " he said, flashing that smile of his that always made me melt. "We'll just do a test run first. Run through the questions I have for you. Then we'll shot it for real, okay?", he asked.

The butterflies in my stomach took flight! "Okay," I said trying to calm my nerves, "let's get this over with!" Joseph told me to just sit on the couch and relax while he set up the video camera. Relax? Yeah right!, I thought to myself. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to calm down enough to think of intelligent answers to his questions. "Let's try this first," he said as he sat down on the couch next to me. "Just turn around and look at me. Pretend like we're just sitting here talking like we usually do and that there's no camera." he reassured me with a wink.

Oh how I could so get lost in those beautiful brown eyes of his! And those lips...I so wanted to know how they tasted and felt against mine! We sat there for what seemed like an eternity just looking into each other's eyes. It was as if he had read my mind, as he reached out his hand and gently touched my cheek. His finger tips softly brushed across my cheek and down my neck as he leaned forward to kiss me. Just a light feathery kiss at first, but as I leaned into him, our kisses became more intense.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him with me as I laid back onto the couch. With his body pressed tight against my side, I could feel the hard bulge in his jeans rub against my hip as he laid his leg over me. Without even thinking about it, I felt my hips lift off the couch slightly to push back against him, causing a deep groan to escape from his lips. Our tongues sought each other out, twisting and probing deep in each other's mouth. The harder I pushed against him, the harder and more demanding his tongue became.

His hand slid down my side and under the edge of my top, only to slide back up along my bare skin to my breast. As his hand cupped and squeezed my breast, I arched my back up against his hand wanting him to squeeze harder. Finding the clasp at the front of my bra, his fingers quickly and easily unhooked it. I think that I literally stopped breathing as his hand once again returned to my breast, and he rubbed the palm of his hand against my already hard nipple. It sent hot electrical currents straight to my throbbing center as he started to pinch and tug at it, rolling it between his fingers tips. The higher I arched my back up towards his hand, the harder he pinched and pulled, and the more I moaned.  
Reaching down between us, I started unbuttoning his jeans, my hands wanting to touch that hard cock. He stood up from the couch, and slowly peeled off his oh so tight jeans and boxers, his eyes never leaving mine, and then pulled off his t-shirt. I quickly took off my jeans and wet panties, throwing them on the floor with his, and then added my top to the pile. "Damn you look so good baby!", he said as he climbed between my legs. "Right back at ya sexy!', I purred as I wrapped my legs around his narrow waist.

As he kissed my neck, I reached down between us, and grabbed a hold of that nice hard cock. Wrapping my fingers around his thick shaft, I began stroking him up and down. "Oh baby! That feels so good!", he moaned in my ear, "Put me inside you! I wanna feel how tight that sweet wet pussy is!"

As I gently guided him into my wet throbbing sex with my hand, I reached behind him with the other, grabbing a hold of that nice tight ass, and pulled him closer to me. We both moaned so loud as he pushed deep inside me that I was sure the whole apartment building could hear us! "Oh fuck baby! You are so nice and tight!", he moaned, "Oh god you feel so good!" Slowly he began moving in and out, pushing deeper with every thrust of his hips. Stretching and filling me beyond my wildest dreams, I swear he felt bigger and thicker with every stroke.

Wanting to feel him even deeper inside, I wrapped my legs further up around his chest. Reaching around behind him, I grabbed on to that firm ass of his, digging my finger tips into him and pulling him tighter against me. Then Joseph sat back on his knees, he put my ankles on his shoulders, and lifted my hips up and onto his lap. As he leaned forward again, pushing my knees towards my chest, he thrust deeper then before into me. "Harder baby," I moaned as I reached one hand down between his legs, grabbing a hold of his balls. He groaned as I began to gently massage them, pressing them against the opening of my pussy.

Just as I was getting close to cumming, he stopped and pulled out. He flipped me over, moving me so that I was kneeling on the floor, bending over the couch. Just as quickly, I felt him plunge deep inside me again, with such force that the couch slammed against the wall. Slowly he began moving in and out, each time pulling almost all the way out, leaving just the tip of his cock inside me. Teasingly he pushed in and out in fast, short little strokes, as I tried to push back against him, wanting him all the way in. Then, just when I didn't think I could take it much longer, he plunged deep inside me again. Deeper and harder he pushed into me, his fingers digging into my hips. Reaching under me, I felt his fingers rubbing and pinching the hard nub of my clit, causing me to moan even louder.

"Oh fuck baby!", he moaned, "I'm gonna cum! Are you ready for me baby?!" Faster he pounded into me as I felt the inside of my pussy tighten as my own climax drew closer. "Yes baby! Give it to me! Harder baby! I wanna feel you explode deep inside me!", I gasped as the spasms rocked our bodies as we climaxed together. I felt his body stiffen and jerk uncontrollably as he came deep inside me, sending me crashing over the edge. My body shook and trembled as we continued to move together, neither of us wanting the sensation to stop.

As the spasms subsided, he gently pulled me with him down onto the floor, making sure that he stayed buried deep inside of me. We laid there on the floor for what seemed like hours, his arms wrapped around me as our hearts slowed back down to a normal pace. I've never felt so content in all my life as I was at that moment. And it was at that moment that I knew just how much in love with him I was!

But alas, it wasn't meant to be! You see, after almost a year of being together, I found out that he was married. At first I didn't care, I was willing to be the "other woman" in his life. As long as I got to be with him, that's all that mattered. That was until she found out about us and made my life a living hell.

Chapter 22

After graduation, I threw myself into my work at the paper. I quickly climbed the ladder, getting bigger and better stories each time. I gladly volunteered to take any and every assignment that took me away from my small apartment, it was a consistent reminder of all the things we had shared together. Yeah, I could have just moved, but there were so many great memories too, that I just couldn't bring myself to moving out.

These days my work is in such high demand that I get to pick and choose what kind of stories I cover. For example, there's this hot new designer, a Samantha Evenstar from the UK. Seems that for some strange reason she's backed out of the biggest fashion show of the year and took off to some town called Forks in the state of Washington. For some that name rings a bell to me. Not sure exactly why though. Hopefully I can figure it once I get there.

Looking down at my watch to see if I have enough time to take this hunk up on his offer, Eric my photographer, shows up. "Well its about time you get here," I scolded him as walked up to us. "Sorry," he says sheepishly looking at the floor, "I had to get a few things for our trip." Turning to the hot young thing next me, I apologize for having to leave, and got his phone number for when I get back in a week. "Okay, let's get this show on the road!", I snap at Eric.

Once we're on the plane and in the air, the flight attendant came around with drinks. I love first class, the free booze is the best part! Not that I really needed any more liquor, I had drank enough waiting for Eric to show up. For some strange reason though he seemed to be looking especially good tonight. There was something different about him, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It could have been the shots I had at the airport bar or maybe it was because of how horny that young stud had gotten me, I'm not quite sure. But either way, I just couldn't resist running my hand over his thigh that was pressed against bare leg.

As my hand wandered further up his leg, I heard him take a deep breath and moan. That was all the encouragement I needed! Tracing small circles around the inside of his leg, moving closer each time to that bulge in his pants that was growing by the second. He moved the armrest that was between us, and leaned over to kiss me. Damn he tasted good! And boy did he know how to use that tongue of his, as he thrust it between my part lips. Our tongues licked and probed each other's mouth hungrily.

As I rubbed his bulge harder through his pants, he slipped his hand up my skirt. He groaned loudly was I parted my legs, his fingers finding that I wasn't wearing any panties, giving him access to my wet pussy. His fingers began to gently explore my wetness, rubbing my sensitive clit, then pushing a finger inside me. Moaning, I slide down further in my seat and spread my legs even wider, giving him more room to play.

Much to my surprise, and he dropped to the floor in front of me. Giving me a devilish smile, he pulled my hips forward to the edge of my seat. When he lifted my skirt up and pulled it over his head, I held my breathe in anticipation, as I felt his tongue lick at my throbbing nub. I quickly looked around to make sure no one could see what he was doing. Luckily, it was a "red-eye" flight so most of the other passengers had on earphones or were sleeping already.

Leaning back in my seat, I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip to keep from moaning. He sucked and nibbled on my hard nub, making me squirm even further down in my seat. Running his tongue up and down my pussy, then pushing it deep inside me, fucking me with his tongue. Just when I thought I would go mad with pleasure he moved back up to press his tongue against my clit, sucking hard on it. He pushed his finger deep inside me, moving it in and out several times before pushing another finger in. Faster and faster he moved his fingers in and out of me, while he gently tugged at my throbbing nub. A warm tingly feeling started deep inside me as I quickly was about to climax under the intense pleasure of his tongue and fingers. Biting my lip harder to keep from crying out as my orgasm hit, sending shockwaves throughout my body.

Quickly he stood up and, grabbing both of my hands, he pulled me out of my seat and into the bathroom. He locked the door behind us, turned me towards the wall, and pushed my skirt up around my waist. Quickly unzipping his pants, I felt him slam into me. Pushing as deep and as hard as he could, holding my hips tight against him, while I braced myself against the wall. As he thrust deeper into me, lifting my feet off the floor with the intensity of his lust, I held on tight to the edge of the counter.

Wanting to feel him deeper inside me, I leaned further forward, spreading my legs apart even more, and pushed back against him. The faster he pounded into to me, the quicker I felt my climax building again. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud as I felt him explode deep inside me. The force of his climax sent me over the edge again, hitting me hard with the intensity and power of it. Wanting to milk every drop of cum out of him, I began moving my hips back and forth over his still hard cock. He held me even tighter against him as we continued to move together, slowing down as our bodies finally started to relax and our breathing returned to normal.

We must not have been as quiet as I thought, because the flight attendant was quietly knocking on the bathroom door, asking if everything was okay. Making up some excuse about a little air-sickness, we waited patiently for her to leave. Quietly I opened the door, looking out to make sure the coast was clear to go back to our seats. Once we were back in our seats, Eric leaned over and kissed me again. "That was so totally awesome baby!", he whispered in my ear. Looks like I just found myself a new toy to play with!

Just a few short hours later, and our plane landed in Forks Washington. Eric grabbed our luggage as I went and got the rental car all set up. As we drove to the hotel, I tried to concentrate on my driving as Eric ran his hands up and down my bare leg, his fingers lightly brushing against my clit. We just couldn't seem to get to the hotel fast enough! The paper had booked us into separate rooms, but it was beginning to look like we wouldn't be needing the second room.

Once in my room, I told him that I needed to take a quick shower, then I wanted to head over to the house I had heard Samantha Evenstar had bought. Hopefully she was there and I would be able to get an exclusive interview with her, this story would be worth big money if I could get to her before anyone else. Ms. Evenstar wasn't one to give interviews very often, except at fashion shows, so this might be a little tricky. Several times I've tried to schedule an interview with her, but she's refused. This time I wasn't planning on taking 'no' for an answer!

After a quickie in the shower with my new boy-toy, I felt completely recharged and ready to take on the challenge of getting my exclusive interview. Pulling out the directions to the house, Eric and I headed out of town. As we drove through town, I had a strange sensation of deja vu, like I had been here before. So much looked familiar for some reason. Some places reminded me of a nightmare that I had over and over again as a child.

As we turned off the highway and headed down a narrow path that was supposedly the driveway to the house, shivers ran up and down my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as the house came into view. My hands began to shake as I put the car in park, what the hell was happening to me, I've never been nervous before when it came to doing my job. Taking a deep breath, I turned to Eric and told him to grab his camera, "lets get this show on the road", trying to sound calmer than I felt.


	20. Chapter 23

The Truth  
Chapter 24  
Angels' POV

We were all sitting at the table talking when there was a knock at the door, Sam went to see who it was. When all of a sudden she started yelling, telling someone to leave her alone, then she slammed the door. She came back to the table and Holly asked her what was wrong. She said, "it this damn reporter! She keeps following me around trying to interview me all the time, I think her name is Jessica Nunez."

Carly took a deep breath and said "I've heard of her, she is a real bitch to get rid of. She tried getting me to do interview with her about a movie that I was working on last year, and whether or not I was seeing Rob Pattinson, who was the lead actor in the movie, I refused the interview." When I asked if they had ever met her, and both of them at the same time said no. We changed the subject, and went back to talking about Sam and her life without us, and ours with out her.

Around 6pm we told Sam that we needed to go back to our hotel and get ready to leave in the morning. Sam surprised us all when she said, "go get your things and come back here. I want you here, you all belong here as much as I do." Carly declined at first saying that it was all too much to soon, that she didn't feel comfortable and wanted to stay at the hotel. We eventually talked her into coming back with us.

At the hotel room, Sherri and I were buzzing around with excitement about staying in the house again, even if it was for just one night. Carly was just very quite, and it looked like she needed some space, so we left her to go a pack. While Sherri and Carly were packing, I asked Holly to walk out to my car with me. When we got outside Holly said, "Ok, Angel what is wrong? I have been watching you for awhile and I can tell you have been thinking about something."

After a few moments I said, "Holly, I don't think I can go back. It hurts to much! I can't stay in the house without Jeff there. I just can't do it, I don't know if I ever can. What's left there for me? Jeff's a in coma and my sisters that I have found are not there with me. Yes, I know you are there for me, and I love you, you know that, but I just can't."  
"Honey, you know what you need to do," Holly said reassuringly, "I know it will be hard for you to go back. Just take your time. Ask Sam if you can stay here with her for awhile."

"I don't know if she would be up for that." I told her.

"I think she is up for it more than you know," Holly said.

"Holly, I don't think she is up for what is going on with me right now," I said with a sigh.  
Holly had this strange look on her face and said, "Okay Angel, spill it what is really going on with you?"

I knew then I couldn't keep it from her any longer. I said, "Okay, you know the night that the accident happened with Jeff, and how we were meeting at the restaurant?" Holly just nodded her head. "Well, I was going to tell him something that night and now I will never get to if he doesn't wake up." Holly shook her head and said, "No you can't be! You've tried for so long." Nodding my head 'yes' I said, "I am pregnant. I'm almost 6 weeks now. Holly, I can't do this not without Jeff with me. I just can't and I don't want to put it on my sisters not right now. I am so lost I don't know what to do any more."

Holly wrapped me up in her arms, and told me, "Angel you have more strength then you know and your sisters need to know so they can help you."

We walked back into the room, Sherri and Carly were all done packing and had started packing mine and Holly's stuff too. Looking at me, Sherri asked, "What is wrong Angel you don't look so good?"

"I'm not feeling all that great," I told her, then ran to the bathroom. As I was shutting the door I looked at Holly, I could tell by the look on her face that see she would spill it to my sisters. There was no stopping Holly when she set her mind to something!

Holly told my sisters to sit down, she needed to let them know something. Both of them asked at the same time, "what's wrong with her Holly?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Holly began telling the girls what was happening. "Well it is a good thing, and a bad thing all in one I guess. You see girls, the night that Jeff was in the accident Angel was going to tell him something, but she never got the chance. She is having a really hard time with it right now. How do I say this? Well, she is pregnant." "Woo Hoo!," Sherri yelled, while Carly just looked down at her lap. Thinking something had happened, I ran out of the bathroom. When I seen Sherri grinning from ear to ear and the shocked look on Carly's face, I knew Holly did really tell them. "Holly, why did you tell them?" I said in a whisper, then I passed out.

When I came to sometime later, I found myself lying in a strange bed that I knew wasn't in the hotel. Laying there for a bit, I tried getting my thoughts straight again. That's when I realized just where I was. It was my old bedroom.

As I looked around the room, I heard a voice saying something to me in a whisper, "There you are, it's about time you came around." It sounded just like Jeff when I slept in late. When I sat up no one was there. But how could that be it was like he was right there. I thought to myself, I'm dreaming again!!

Finally I got up, walked to the door and opened it. As I peeked out the door, I seen Sam walking up the stairs to check on me. "I thought I heard you moving around.", she said with a smile, "do you feel up to coming downstairs?" I smiled at her and nodded my head 'yes'.  
We went down to the living room where everyone else was, I sat down next to Sherri on the couch. She was holding my hand when Sam said, "Angel I know this is a hard thing for you and you know you can stay here with me. I will be leaving after Christmas to go back to work. I have talked to Sherri and Carly and we have made the choice for you, you will be staying here until we get things settled. Then Sherri and I are coming back here to be with you."

Holly stepped in when I opened my mouth to object, "Angel you are staying here no matter what, you need your rest and you can't get that back in Colorado, not right now at least." Holly said in a stern voice, "So don't even think about going back. I have already made arrangement for your things to be brought here. Now what were you going to say?" Looking around the room at my sisters and Holly, I could tell nothing was going to change their minds, so I just said, "Okay, I guess."

We all made plans for everyone to meet back here for Thanksgiving. Everyone agreed, depending on Carly's filming schedule, to come in the Sunday before. This would give us a chance to get everything ready for our first Thanksgiving back together, or at least some of us. We all wanted to find our other sisters and now that we were together again, it would be easier to do. Sam had talked about hiring a PI to help us out, and that she would be calling him after Sherri, Carly and Holly left the next day.

No one wanted me left alone, because of me fainting all the time now. They all wanted me to get to the doctor to find out why it was happening, and Sam reassured them that she would make sure that I went within the week. They decided that I would be staying here at the house with Sam at least till the baby was born.

I didn't want Sherri and Carly to leave I just got them back, but I understood they had to. Carly's movie was starting the film again, and Sherri had her Vet clinic to run. So it would be just me and Sam at the house. Sherri promised she would be down on the weekends, because she didn't live that far away. But it was still hard the next day when they all had to go. Holly told me she would call next week to find out what the doctor told me about the baby.

Sam reassured them again that she would make sure that I was seen this week. No matter what I said, I was going according to my sisters and Holly. God I hate going the doctor's, I've never like them. It was just something about the smell that made my stomach turn. It wasn't a feeling of being sick, it was more like hunger. So I stayed away from them as much as possible. It's kind of funny though, since I am a doctor myself, well a Dentist anyway. I've learned to control myself when it comes to the smell of blood, even though sometime it is overwhelming and I have to step out of the room.

We went to bed that night after more talking, we all even managed to get a hug out of Carly, which was a huge step for her. When we told her she was just an old softie at heart, she flipped us off and told us to "shut the hell up!" I laughed so hard, I thought I would pee my pants!

Wanting to spend as much time together as possible before everyone had to take off, we got up early the following morning. I wasn't feeling the greatest that morning, I had this huge knot in my stomach. It was like I knew something was going to go wrong, as if something was going to take them all away from me again. When I told the girls about what I was feeling, they just said that everything was going to be ok and they would be back in a couple of weeks.

Turning towards me, Sam said, "oh by the way, I have a doctor coming to the house tomorrow to see you, Angel." Everyone made Sam promise, again, to let them know what was going on, and everything that the doctor said. All I said was, "Oh great, someone to poke and prod on me! Not what I really want. GGGGGRRRR.!!!!"

"Oh stop being such a baby Angel!", Carly said to me. We ate breakfast, which didn't seem to settle to well with me at all. Not wanting to worry my sisters anymore than I already was, I held it in the best I could.

After a while Sam's limo was out front to pickup Holly, Sherri and Carly. We said our "good-by's" and our "I love you's" as we stood outside the limo. We were all crying and hugging each other, that is except for Carly. Carly stood back, biting her bottom lip and twisting her hands. It was a nervous habit she had ever since she was little.

The limo driver reminded us that the girls needed to get to the airport, if they were to catch their flights. One more round of hugs, and then Sam made them all promise to call when they landed so we knew everyone had arrived home safe and sound.

Try as I might, I couldn't speak, I was crying too much. I didn't want them to go, something was wrong and I didn't know what. Then they were gone.

Sam and I went back into the house, and sat on the couch together, both of started crying our eyes out. We talked about everything that had happened over the last couple of days, still a little in shock. However, one thing was for certain, we knew it was meant to be for some reason.

Though we all had been away from each other for such a long time, yet it felt as though we had never left when we are together. The rest of the day I mostly slept, Sam made me get up to eat and then put me right back to bed. She said I wasn't looking good at all and was worried. She was thinking of getting the Doctor to come that night to see me. I told her no that I was fine. But, well you know Sam, Miss Bullheaded, just like Auntie Rose.

I was startled awake by Sam and some strange man walking into my room around 7pm that night. Sam introduced the man as Dr. Brian Pruitt.

"Why?", I asked her, "You know I didn't want to see him tonight."

"Because you need to be seen," she said firmly, "you look as though you are getting worse by the hour."

"Can you please sit up for me?" Dr. Brian Pruitt asked me as walked over to the bed. So, unwillingly, I did as I was told. He listened to my heart and to the baby. "Sam told me what happened to your husband Angel, and how you just found your sisters". After looking me over some more, he turned to Sam, "her blood sugar levels are very low, but other than that every thing looks good. She just needs to rest and no more stress at all."  
"See", I said to Sam, "I'm fine".

"I want to see you at least once a week till the baby is born," Dr Pruitt said to me sternly.

"Ugh!!!", I groaned.

Sam just laughed at me, and said, "Well at least we know what is wrong now and how to fix it or at least try."

Later that night Sam set-up a conference call with the girls and explained to them what was going on. Sherri told Sam that she knew something that might help. She said that she remembered when mom was pregnant with all the younger sisters, that since she was part Vampire, she had to drink a lot of blood. Sherri said mom had a glass with her at all times, and maybe that's what I needed, since we all were part vampire also.

Sam came to my room carrying a big glass, and I asked her what it was. She looked at me kind of sheepishly. "You're not going to like this at all sis", Sam said softly, "but Sherri thinks this might help you blood levels." She handed my the glass, and with a worried look on her face said, "Just give it a try please".

When I took the glass and seen that it was blood, I thought for sure that I would throw up right there. Taking a deep breath, and holding it, I brought the cup closer to my mouth. Much to my surprise, instead of getting sick when I smelled it, my stomach growled and my mouth began to water! I couldn't stop myself, I wanted it more than anything. I quickly put it to my lips and drank it in one gulp. It felt as though I could feel my body change. I didn't feel sick anymore. It had such a sweet taste, I wanted more.

"So much for the milk mustache!", Sam laughed.

"More please," was all I could say, "it tastes so good and refreshing."

Sam was amazed at how fast I started to recover once I started drinking the blood. A glass after glass, hour after hour, I was beginning to feel stronger. Seeing how good it was working, Sam called Sherri to tell her that it was working and I was looking so much better by the hour.

By the next day I felt 100% better, I actually felt better than I had in months. Sam called everyone each day with updates on how I was doing. The weeks that followed seemed to just fly by, and before I knew it, it was almost Thanksgiving! Soon my sisters would be getting ready to come home again.


	21. Chapter 24

Thanksgiving  
Chapter 24

It was the Sunday before Thanksgiving, and Sherri, Carly and Holly were all due in by 8pm. Sherri had closed her vet clinic for the whole week so she could help get things ready for the holiday. Carly was on a holiday break from the major movie she was working on. Holly had cleared her calendar for the whole week as well, since she really didn't have anything pressing at the moment that her assistant couldn't handle.

That morning, Sam and I got up earlier. We were both just so excited for the girls to get there! Everything had been so wonderful since I moved in with her, it felt as though we had never been apart. Even though Sam had had to leave a couple of times to take care of different thing to do with her clothing line, she had been with me constantly. Every time I moved she was right there! She was always teasing me that she was afraid that I was going fall down or something. My tummy had got so big I felt like I was going to explode at any minute.

Sam had to help me down the stairs now just so I could move around. I was sitting on the couch that morning watching Sam make breakfast, it smelled so good. She was buzzing around the kitchen, doing this and that, when she caught me watching her. She laughed at me, "Just what are you looking at?', she asked. I told her that watching her in the kitchen reminded me of when we used to play like we were cooking in our little play house.

She laughed and said, "Yeah, I remember that too! And when we got done we always told Ellen that it was real cakes and get her to eat them. Then mom and dad would yell at us." We both started laughing so hard that our sides began to ache.

When Sam sat another glass full on the table in front of me, I turned up my nose at it. She gave me a stern look and said, "Don't give me that look! You know you have to drink it sis so stop making faces damn it!"

I picked up the glass, and as usually, as soon as I smelled it I couldn't fight the urge to drink it at all. Sam said that I has always drank it in one gulp. I would just laugh at her and ask for more. It had gotten to the point now that I drank so much of it, Sam had to go out and kill animals just to get the blood for me. As time went on, I didn't care anymore, it made me feel so damn good. Shit, I never thought I would be saying that at all.

We sat around the rest of the day just reading and listening to music. It was almost 1pm when we heard the phone ring. Sam gave me that look and said, "don't you dare move!" I knew if I moved she would make me sit back down one way or another.

"Hello Holly", Sam said as she answered the phone. This made me sit straight up on the couch. I wondered if they had caught a earlier flight, since their plane wasn't due to leave for another hour. It was then that Sam's mouth fell open and she looked like she was going to cry.


	22. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Holly's POV

Carly and I had become fast friends by the time we had returned from Forks. We spent our entire flight back to Colorado Springs talking about everything that had happened in Forks, about our own lives before Forks, and our plans for the future. It surprised me how much she and I had in common despise our completely different up bringing.

By the time our plane had landed we already had made plans to meet for lunch the following afternoon, and again that Friday for a girl's night out. It would seem strange to be out with someone other than Angel, we did everything together. For some reason though, I felt this special connection to Carly that I just couldn't seem to put my finger on.

I dropped Carly off at her cabin and drove the rest of the way home in complete silence. My mind refused to stop replaying the events of the past week. So much had changed in the blink of an eye. Not only had Angel found Sherri, then I found Carly, but then together we found Samantha.

Then there was the matter of that reporter that came banging at the door. For some strange reason I couldn't get that reporter out of my head. I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I though about her.

It felt so strange to sit back and watch as Angel and her family started to come together again finally. Now all she needed was for Jeff to come out of a coma, and then with a baby on the way, her life would be complete at long last. After everything that she has gone through in life, she deserved it.

Carly also had talked to me about her friend Ryan. It was one of those complicated relationship things. She had finally told him that she loved him, but wasn't in love with him and didn't want to give him any false expectations. She said that he was such a great guy that it just wasn't fair to string him along. They were best friends and had been through too much together not to stay friends.

Carly talked so much about Ryan on our drive that night, I felt like I already knew him by the time we finally met. Over the next several weeks, we got together several times, even having them over to the house for dinner. Nick and Ryan became fast friends, and were always off doing things together.

The night before we were to head back to Forks, I invited Carly out for dinner. Carly was always game for a night out, and asked if Ryan could come along too. "Hell yes its okay", I told her, "did you really think I would say no?!" Ryan was always so fun to be around, I loved having him tagging along.

We made plans to meet at our favorite little pizza shop in the downtown area. As usual, Carly and Ryan came in late laughing and giggling. The closer they got to the table, I heard Carly daring Ryan to do something.

"What kind of trouble are you getting into now?", I asked Carly as they sat down at the table. Since Carly was laughing too hard to answer me, I turned to Ryan and asked him, "Just what is she trying to get you to do?"

Carly just grinned at me and laughed, giggling so hard that she couldn't even speak! Once she finally stopped laughing, she told me that Ryan wanted to go check out this new tattoo shop, but was to chicken too.

"So I dared him to go in and get a tat done," she said, giggling again, "he says he's gonna go tomorrow just to check it out".

"She doesn't think I'll really do it", Ryan said, all red in the face.

"What's with the red face Ryan?", I couldn't help but ask.

"Ryan thinks that the chick that runs the place is hot", Carly giggled, " he met her at the sub shop yesterday. He's been drooling ever since!"

"Oh really?!", I said, I couldn't help, but giggle right a long with Carly.

"That's not why I want to go there", Ryan said defensively, "I hear she's really good. Her being hot is just an added bonus", he grinned.

"So what's that name of this new shop?," I asked Ryan once I stopped giggling.

"Shooting Star Ink," Ryan told me.

"I don't think I've heard of that one yet," I said, "Where's it at?" When I looked at Carly, she had this mischievous look on her face. "NO I'M NOT CARLY!!", I told her.

"Awww come on," Carly said with an impish grin, "you know you want to, so just go do it."

"No!" I told her again, "You're as bad as Angel! She's always trying to get me to do things on the spur of the moment."

"Well you should," she said with a grin.

We spent the next hour or so teasing Ryan about the hot tattoo chick that he was panting over. Looking at his watch, Ryan let out a deep sigh and said, "well ladies, I'd love to sit and chat with you both longer, but we have an early shoot in the morning. I still have things that I need to get ready for it".

"Carly and I still need to figure out some stuff for our flight tomorrow night", I told Ryan, "I can give her a lift home."

"Are you sure you don't mind?," Carly asked me.

"Of course not", I assured her, "its not a problem at all."

"Okay, well then", Ryan said, giving Carly a kiss on the head, "see later, and don't be too long Carly, we have to be there real early in the morning. You know how pissy that stunt director can get when we're late!"

"Yeah yeah, I know", Carly said, "we're right behind you".

As we drove to Carly's house, we talked about our trip the next day back to Forks for Thanksgiving. Our flight was scheduled to leave at 4:15pm, and Carly was sure that they should be done with their stunts about 2pm. That would give us just enough time for her to meet me at her cabin, and get to the airport for check-in.

I could tell she was a little nervous about going back to Forks. Whenever I would bring up Forks and her sisters, she would go all quiet on me. I wanted to try to help make things better for not only Angel, but also for Carly as well. We had grown so close these past few weeks.

"I'm so excited to get to see all the girls tomorrow night", I said, "I've missed Angel so much, and I can't wait to she what she looks like pregnant!"

"I bet", Carly said, as she started wringing her hands in her lap. "I'm really going to try to make things work Holly. It's just hard for me to accept the fact that they really are my sisters, and that they love me and want to be a part of my life just because I'm their sister."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that!", I told her. "I know it's a lot to accept Carly. It'll all take some time getting used to having them in your life, but I know you will be so glad that you did."

"Yeah, everything has happened so fast," Carly said. "I know in my heart that they are my sisters, but I just can't get over them not looking for me!"

"Oh, but Carly, Angel did", I tried to reassure her, "I know for a fact that she did, because I helped her try to find out as much as she could about what happened to you girls. We even went so far as to hire two different P.I.s, hoping that maybe they could find something out for her. Neither of they found out anything."

"Yeah, I know", Carly said sadly, "I tried that myself once too, but had no luck finding out  
anything."

"And Carly", I said, "I know that even Sherri tried looking for you girls, that's how her and Angel managed to find each other."

The more we talked on our drive to her cabin that night, the more hopefully I was becoming that Carly was truly starting to believe and accept that the girls really did love her and want her in their lives. I could see the tension and all the anger that Carly had kept bottled up inside her for all these years start to disappear and fade.

As we pulled up in front of her cabin, Carly said to me with a worried look on her face, "I have this feeling that something is about to happen and I don't like it all."

"Carly, you are just like Angel", I told her, "She's always telling things like that. Usually it turns out to really be nothing at all, most of the time that is."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Carly said, "must just be my nerves."  
"Did you need me to drop you off at Ryan's after you get your stuff ready for the shoot tomorrow?" I asked her.

"If you wouldn't mind," Carly said, "that would be really great. Then I could put my luggage in your car so I don't have to come back."

"Not a problem", I told her, "That actually would work out better for tomorrow."  
As I was waiting on her to get things together for our trip she started on me again with the whole tattoo thing.

"I know you have been wanting one," Carly said with that impish grin of hers, "so why not go check this new person out." I just sat there listening to her and the more she talked the more I was thinking about doing it, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I would never hear the end of it if I did tell her.


	23. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Holly's POV

I dropped Carly off at Ryan's place, and headed back to my house. When I got there my wonderful hubby was waiting for me with a glass of red wine and a fire in the fire place. As I walked through the front door, Nick stood waiting for me in the doorway. He took my coat from me, and replaced the briefcase in my hand with a glass of wine.

Kissing me lightly on my lips, he gave me that irresistible smile of his. I knew what that smile meant, and I had no problem whatsoever giving into him. Taking my hand, he leaded me to the family room where he had a roaring fire burning in the fireplace. Gently he pulled me down to the floor in front of the fireplace where he had spread out a blanket and placed several pillows.

As Nick refilled my glass of wine, I told him about Carly trying to talk me into getting a tattoo. "She was teasing me mercilessly about it", I said, "but I wasn't about to tell her that I was even considering doing it".

"Well you have wanted one for a long time now", he said, "but you know Angel will be upset with you if you do it without her. She has always said that she wants to be there with you when you do."

"I know", I said as I stared into my glass of wine, that same melancholy feeling came over me again. "I just can't help, but worry about Angel, Nick."

"Shhhh baby", Nick whispered as he placed his fingers tips under my chin, gently tilting my face up, he kissed my lips softly. "You can figure that out later, and you know Sam will call if there's any problems. As for tonight…tonight, you're all mine".

Nick refilled our glasses of wine as we snuggled up together on the thick blanket in front of the fireplace. He leaned back on the pillows that he had piled up on the floor, and pulled me closer against him. As I snuggled in tighter against him, he began kissing me lightly on the top of my head.

Soon his lips moved down the side of my face. Tilting my head slightly to the side, his kisses moved lower down the side of my neck. It always sends a chill down my spine every time he does that, and he knows it does too. He also knew that I wouldn't be able to take much more if he kept it up.

Nick pulled me up closer to him, his lips claiming mine in a deep, passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened, I could feel myself melting into his arms, and I pressed my body harder against his. After what felt like hours, our lips parted, leaving me breathless. "Now that's what I call a welcome home kiss," he said, with an impish grin on his luscious full lips.

"Mmmmm….got anymore where that came from?" he asked, running a hand through my waist-length silky red hair.

Turning slightly towards him, I scooted up his side so that I could reach his neck. Slowly I ran the tip of my tongue along his neck, gently kissing and licking my way up to his earlobe. Tenderly, I began nibbling and sucking on his earlobe, and then blowing softy in his ear as I kissed him. I couldn't help but giggle to myself when he shivered and moaned as I continued my assault on his earlobe and neck.

He placed his hands on my waist, gently pushing me back as he leaned away from me. "Could I interest you in a massage?" he asked me. As I watch the reflection of the fire light flicker in his eyes, I was so mesmerized by the desire I seen in them, that all I could do was nod my head yes.

Reaching behind the pile of pillows, he pulled out a basket filled with massage oils, lotions, and massage oil candles. He sifted through the assortment until he found the perfect scented oil. Setting the basket aside, he turned to me, and slowly began to undo the buttons of my blouse, carefully pulling it free from my waistband.

His finger tips lightly brushing my skin as he slide my blouse off my shoulders and down my arms sent shivers of ecstasy throughout my body. Placing feathery light kisses along my collarbone, to the top of my shoulder, his lips set my skin ablaze.

Tossing my blouse off to the side, Nick turned his attention to unhooking my bra, and then my skirt. Once he had rid me of all my clothes, he told me to lay down on the blanket and relax.

Making myself comfy on the blanket, I tucked a pillow up under my head, and let out a deep sigh of contentment. As I let the calming effects of the wine start to take over, I began to let go of all the tension and worry that had gripped me for the past several weeks. The combination of wine and the heat from the fire was began to lull me to sleep.

Just as I began to drift off to sleep, I felt Nick kneel down beside me on the blanket. Softly he kissed the top of my head, and the side of my face. "Ready baby?," he asked in a deep husky voice.

"Mmmmm," was all I could say as I tucked the pillow up closer to me. I jumped slightly as the first drop oil landed on my skin between my shoulder blades. As he continued to drizzle the oil over my upper back, I gradually began to relax again into my pillow.

Slowly pouring the oil in a trail down my back, Nick watched as the essence of the mixture sparkled in the firelight from my the middle of my back to my generous derriere, a strong family trait shared by all the women in my family. The oily trail beckoned him to touch me there, everywhere.

As Nick gently massaged the oil into my skin, he would pause long enough to plant random kisses up and down my spine. His warm breath on my skin sending ripples of desire straight to my very core. Occasionally he would stop to briefly to kiss those special places up and down my sides that he knew drove me wild with desire, causing me to moan louder and louder each time, and writhe beneath his touch .

Moving further and further down my body, he stopped to add more oil to the small of my back, drizzling it across my ass, and down the back of my thighs. Letting the oil drip down my ass and between my thighs as he went even further down my legs with the oil.

His finger tips gently spread the oil over my body, working into my skin as he moved even further down from the small of my back to my ass. I could feel the heat of my body raising higher and higher as he massaged and squeezed my ass and hips. My body seemed to have a mind of its own as I felt my hips lift up slightly from the blanket as he squeezed harder.

When his fingers started to move down the back of my thighs, my legs parted slightly. My body knew what it wanted, and reacted on its own. As his finger tips moved further between my thighs, I heard a deep moan escape from my lips, and my hips moved instinctively against his hands.

Nick knew my body oh so well, and he knew just what to do to drive me crazy with wanton desire. As his fingers tips continued their assault on my inner thighs, drawing closer and closer to my throbbing center, my body began to move in prefect rhythm with his strokes. It was when he began to lightly brush against my over-heated nub, that I just couldn't take any more, I wanted him! I needed him now!

"I'm ready, baby," I moaned out loud, thrashing my body back and forth. I was lost in total and complete passion, as I voiced my desire and need for him.

"Are you sure?" Nick teased, knowing full well that I was.

"Oh, yes," I purred in response.

With slow and deliberate movements, Nick lowered himself down to me. Rolling me onto my side, he laid down behind me, and pulled me close against his chest. With our bodies joined together, Nick gently caressed my soft skin in a soothing, loving manner.

Slowly, rhythmically, we moved together like a well choreographed dance. Our movements gradually becoming faster and more sensually, leading to a series of wild, mind-blowing thrusts.

The combination of our intense beat, the feel of my soft body against him, and my heated response were enough to send Nick sailing over the edge. Yet he wanted to make sure that I was satisfied first. He wouldn't let himself get too caught up in his own pleasure, he was always thoughtful of me.

Forcing himself to regain some semblance of control, Nick began to slow down the pace of his thrusts.

"No," I instantly protested, "keep going, don't stop!" I continued to move my hips against him with lightning speed.

More than willing to meet my every want and need, Nick quickened the tempo of his thrusts. The faster and harder I pressed back against him, the quicker and harder he thrust into me. It was just a matter of minutes before we both surrendered to the ecstasy and extreme pleasure with simultaneous cries of release.


	24. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Holly's POV

"Wake up sleep head", Nick whispered in my ear, then kissed a path down the side of my neck, as I slowly stretched and reached out for him.

"Awww…", I moaned as he slipped out of my grip.

"If you don't get out of that bed, you aren't going to get everything done before your flight," he reminded me.

"I know, I know," I yawned and stretched some more. Tossing the blankets aside, I slowly crawled out of bed. Stretching my arms over my head, I turned slowly so that Nick could get a good eye-full of my naked body.

"You had best get that sexy ass in the shower," Nick said a groan, "or I might be tempted to not let you out of this room the rest of the day."

"I'm going," I giggled as I walked up to him, slowly running my fingers tips over his bare chest. Reaching up on my tiptoes, I kissed him softly on the lips, and continued off towards the shower. "Ha ha, you missed!", I said to him, side stepping as he reached out to slap me on the ass. .

I stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over my body, trying to loosen up my muscles. While I washed and rinsed my hair, I ran through my mental list of the pros and cons as to whether to go ahead with the tattoo now, or to wait until Angel could be there with me. By the time I had finished washing up, I had decided to go ahead can get the tattoo today.

By the time I had finally dressed, dried my hair, and done my make-up, I found Nick in the kitchen cooking breakfast for us. "Thought you might need something to eat before starting your busy fun-filled day," Nick said with a smile.

"How lucky am I", I said, as he set a plate over flowing with food down in front of me, " to have found such a handsome, sexy guy that also happens to be such a great cook?"

"Lucky indeed", Nick said with a smile and kissed the top of my head, before getting his own plate. "Just a little reminder," he said, "for when the girls try to talk you into staying with them in Forks".

"As if last night wasn't enough of a reason to come back," I purred.

We chatted idly while we ate the huge breakfast he had prepared. Nick told me about an important case that he was working, trying to reassure me that it was okay with him that I was leaving without him. We were both hoping that he would be able to get away and come to Forks in time for Thanksgiving dinner.

After we had finished eating I tried to help him clean-up the kitchen, but he knew I was just stalling. "Get!", he said slapping me on the ass, "You have a lot to get done today, so quit stalling and get moving. I'll meet you here at the house at 1:00pm sharp, so that I can say good-bye before you leave for the airport."

"Okay," I said sighing deeply. Giving Nick a kiss good-bye, I grabbed my purse and my "to-do" list, and headed out the door.

The butterflies were going crazy in my stomach as I walked down the sidewalk of Old Colorado City's Main Street. Looking for the new tattoo shop called, "Shooting Star Ink", that Carly and Ryan had told me about the night before, I almost gave up and went back home. Then, just as I stopped at the corner, I seen the bright red "OPEN" neon light flicker on in the window of the tattoo shop.

My stomach did another flip-flop as my feet slowly began to take me across the street to the shop. I was nervous as hell! This was going to be my first tattoo ever. I had always promised Angel that if I ever got one she would be with me. I'm not sure if I was more nervous about the tattoo, or telling Angel that I got it without her.

As I walked up to the store front, I looked it over carefully. The windows were covered in different drawings of stars. They looked beautiful! Some were shooting across the window, while others looked as though they were shining as bright as they would in the sky.

As I stepped in the front door I could hear, "Before Stars Sleeping" by Yiruma playing in the background. The shop itself smelled like roses, there was flowers and candles everywhere. From somewhere in the back I heard a voice say, "I will be right with you."

As I waited for her to come up front, I took the opportunity to check out the pictures that hung on the walls. There was even more pictures in frames on the small tables in the waiting area, and several albums were neatly laid out on the coffee table. They were all so beautiful and graceful they looked more like paintings than tattoos! The butterflies in my stomach began to quiet down as I continued to look through the photo albums.

I was startled when I heard a lady's voice behind me ask, "May I help you?" Turning around quickly, almost dropping the album in my hands, I found a slim lady with jet black hair, cut just above the ears. She had warm, soft brown eyes with the longest lashes I've ever seen. Her face was so perfect that seemed as though it glowed. She had this invitingly warm smile that reached all the way to her eyes, and the voice of an angel.

"Hi, I'm Tina", she said with a smile, "I'm the owner and head tattoo artist here. Were you looking at getting a tat?"

"Ummm…yeah, I guess I am," I stammered. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous about doing this", I explained.

"That's okay, hun' there's nothing to be nervous about," she tried to reassure me, "Don't worry, I've been doing tats for about 10 years now, so you're in good hands. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, I've always wanted to get something on my lower back", I explained.

"Yeah, most women do", she explained, "but that is an awfully big piece to get for your first one."

"What do you mean by that", I asked her.

"Most start off with something a bit smaller", she said," just to see how they do with the pain and all. Then you can always add to it, or get another somewhere else. I'd be more than happy to do it for you if that's what you want".

I thought about it for a few moments, then I told her, "yeah, maybe you're right, maybe I should just start with something small. After all I did promise my friend Angel that I would get my back done when she was with me".

While Tina was getting her area ready for me, I looked their her photo albums some more ideas as to what I might like to have. Just when I was about to give up on picking something out, I came across a picture of the infinity sign. That was it! That's just what I wanted. The perfect place for it was the inside of my left wrist, that way it would always be right there to serve as a reminder to me that the world goes on no matter what happens.

"I found just what I want", I told Tina excitedly, "I want the infinity sign, and I think I want it here in the inside of my left wrist".

"That's a really good choice", Tina said," it's one of my favorites. Just give me a few more minutes to get everything ready. Why don't you go ahead and have a seat."

The chair she directed me to looked a lot like a chair you'd find in a dentist office. As I sat and watched her get all of her equipment out, I noticed something on her arm. It was a tattoo, I knew I had seen the sign before, but it just was not clicking as to where I had seen it.

"Okay", Tina said to me, "I need you to just lay your arm out straight for me. Before we get started, I need to get the spot all cleaned. Then I'll apply the stencil, that way you can see where it's gonna go and make sure it's what and where you really want it before we get started."

After she cleaned up my wrist with something kind of cleanser, she put this paper with the drawing on my wet arm. I couldn't help, but laugh at the sight.

"And just what's so funny?," Tina asked.

"It looks like a little kid's tattoo," I told her, "you know, those little temporary ones that they get out of the gumball machine, the sticky fake kinds."

"I never looked at it that way", Tina said, starting to giggle herself. "Okay, take a look. Is that what you were wanting?"

"Yes," I said enthusiastically, "it's perfect!"

"Okay," Tina said with a grin, "are you ready?"


	25. Chapter 28

Carly's Accident  
Chapter 28  
Carly's POV

It was 5 in the morning, and there we sat on a mountain side in the freezing cold, soaked to the bone from the drizzling rain. The country side was really quite beautiful with the changing colors of the leaves that still clung to the trees. As the rain began to let up and the rising sun started to peak out from behind the clouds, I leaned back against Ryan, absorbing the warmth of his body. Closing my eyes, I let the warmth of the sun and Ryan big arms chase the chill away.

We had already been sitting around in full costume for an hour waiting for the director of the second unit to arrive. I was so tired, I just wanted to go back to my nice warm bed. I felt like I could sleep for a million years. One of these days I'll learn not to go out with Holly and Ryan the night before an early shoot.

Before meeting Holly at the restaurant last night I decided to give Samantha a quick call to see how Angel and the baby were doing. For some reason I had this overwhelming need to make sure that they were both alright.

"Everything seems to be ok," Samantha reassured me, " Angel is a lot better now that she's drinking blood."

"Ewwwww", I said, "that is just nasty!"

"I know what you mean", Samantha said with a giggle, "but it does seem to be making a big difference for Angel. She's looking so much better, and has gotten a lot of her strength back since she started drinking it".

"Yeah, but still", I said, "it just gross!"

"Try being the one who has to pour her glass after glass of it", Samantha laughed.

"I still couldn't wrap my head around everything that had happened!", I confused to Samantha.

"I know how you feel Carly," Samantha said, "everything that I ever dreamed about as a child has turned out to be true. My parents always said that I just had an over-active imagination when I would tell them about my dreams."

"Really?," I asked, "You had dreams about our lives together too?"

"Oh my God Carly! Yes!," Samantha said with just as much surprise in her voice. "All the time when I was little, but the good, fun-filled dreams started to fade when I was about 12."

"Me too!", I exclaimed, "Wow Sam, this is just so freaky! Do you think that the other girls had the same kind of dreams as us?"

"Probably", Samantha stated, "it wouldn't surprise me in the least if they did."

"Well, I should probably let you go Sam", I told her, "Ryan should be at my place any minute now. Plus Holly is always giving me shit about being late all the time, so I better finish getting ready."

"Okay", Samantha said, "We'll see you both tomorrow evening. Now, your flight is due in at 8pm, right?"

"Yep!," I said, "Fingers Crossed, Holly is picking me up at 2 tomorrow afternoon, and we are heading straight to the airport there from the set." After a few more pleasantries we said our goodbyes.

It was all moving so fast, and even though I wasn't 100% comfortable with everything, I decided to suck it up and make the best of it, during our time together. Angel and Sherri had explained to me what had happened that night we were taken. Not only was I reunited with 3 lost sisters, and found out I was going to be a Auntie, but I had also gained a new friend in Holly. And as if that wasn't enough, I also found out I was part human, part shape shifter, and part vampire. Slowing I was beginning to let go of my anger, but I still couldn't be all touchy-feely and sisterly with them like they wanted me to be. I had been on my own for so long it wasn't who I was, but slowly I was getting use to them and starting to feel like I belonged with them.

"Oh, I have something to show you!," Ryan said excitedly, the sound of his voice bringing me back to the present.

"Oh? And just what would that be?", I asked him sitting up and turning to face him. There was no telling what it could possibly be knowing Ryan.

With a massive grin on his face, he pushed up the sleeve of his shirt. "So? What do you think of it?", he asked me excitedly as he showed me his new tattoo. It was a tribal band wrapped around his bicep, a design that I had seen him doodling on ever scrap piece of paper he could get his hands for the past year.  
"Sweet!", I said, "I have to admit it Ryan, it really did turn out great! I just can't believe that you finally went through with it. And you didn't even invite me to come along with you!"

"Sorry babe", he said with a fake pout on his lips, "can you forgive me?"

"Of course," I told him with a giggle as he leaned forward to give me a quick peck on the cheek.  
Several weeks ago Ryan had come across this new tattoo shop in the local town center when he was out for his morning jog. Once he found out that the owner was this 'hot chick', he had been itching to go in there and chat her up. I was getting so fed up with him talking about her, that I double dog dared him to go in there and get a tattoo done.

I sat there and laughed at him while I handed over the $100 that I owed him for completing the dare. Ryan and I were in a good place now. We stopped sleeping together, well for the most part, when Ryan confessed that he thought he was falling in love with me just after I came back from Forks. Even though I loved Ryan, I wasn't in love with him and I didn't want to string him along. So I told him the truth. After a long talk, we decided that we didn't want to not be a part of each other lives, and that we would be better off as friends. To tell you the truth Ryan has always been my best friend and has always looked out for me. I couldn't have wished for a better outcome.

Finally at 6:00am the director arrived and we could finally start to get ready to film. The stunt today was cliff diving, and our job was to act like we were a couple of teenagers messing around on the cliff tops jumping off them from different heights. We had already done the lower heights earlier on in the week and today was the big one.

Ryan made is way to the to cliff's edge, and took five steps back to where the director told him to stand. Once the cameras and crew were ready, the director shouted action, and Ryan started to run. When he hit the cliff's edge he jumped out into the air, looking positively graceful during the entire descent until he finally hit the water below. Looking over the cliff's edge, I could see in the dark sea below, his head popping out of the water, he was all smiles.

The director then called for me to take my place. I just needed to do exactly what Ryan did, plain and simple. There was nothing scary at all about as far as I was concerned. I've done cliff diving hundreds time and I have always loved the thrill it gave me. The higher the jump, the bigger the rush I felt each time!

I walked to the marker where the director told me to stand, and waited for the camera man and crew to confirm that they were ready. Taking several deep breathes, I worked to psyche my self up for my jump. It never failed, no matter how many times I've made jumps like this, the butterflies always take flight in the pit of my stomach as I wait for my cue.

As I worked the tips of my toes into the soggy ground, my mind wandered back to a different place and time. Suddenly images filled my mind of playing tag out in the backyard with my sisters. I could clear see mom sitting on a blanket with me and baby Jess on her lap reading to us, as dad and my older sisters played ball.

I quickly snapped out of my daydream when the director shouted action. For some unexplainable reason, I just couldn't get those imagines out of my mind. They clouded my mind and my vision. My head clearly wasn't in the game. In my line of work, staying focused was truly a matter of life and death.

Pushing off with my back foot, I ran as fast as I could. Before I reached the jump point, I felt an uncontrollable urge to stop. It felt like something or someone was trying to stop me. My footsteps faltered, and for a brief moment, there was a slight hesitation in my step. I felt myself slowing down, when I really should have been increasing my speed. But it was too late to stop now, I was committed to the jump.

Just as I my feet left the cliff's edge, a strong current of wind caught me and forced my body backwards towards the cliff. It was though a giant hand was trying to pushing me back up onto the cliff's edge that I had just left. I fought against the wind trying to reposition my body, so that I would entered the water at the right angle.

Struggling with all my might, I just couldn't seem to regain control over my body. Horrified, I looked down towards the dark murky water below me. It was then that I that my body was aiming towards the rocks below. My body wasn't far enough out to avoid the rocks! I knew I would hit my head against them at any moment now. Training and instinct took over and I threw my arms up around the top of my head. I closed me eyes and waited as I fell faster and faster, coming closer to the rocks below. It was a sound I will never forget, the sound of my arms hitting the rocks followed by my lower legs, and then everything went black.


	26. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
Holly's POV

Okay, so it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It kind of felt like the sting of an ice cold, hard driven rain as it hits your face on a cold autumn day. You know the kind I'm talking about. Those tiny little drops of icy rain that come down so hard and so fast that it feels like a million little needles hitting your bare skin.

"How are you doing?", the sound of Tina voice bringing me back to the present.

"Good," I told her, "it's nothing like I thought it would be."

"And just what did you think it was going to be like?", Tina giggled.

"Not sure really," I admitted. "I mean, I've had blood drawn before, and Lord knows I've pricked my finger tips enough times attempting to sew. So, I guess I figured somewhere between those 2 feelings."

"Well, I'm glad you decided on a small piece for your first one," Tina said with a smile. "The inside of the wrist can be a bit sensitive, but not nearly as bad as some other areas. You seem to be handling it quite well though."

We chatted idly while she worked on the outline of my tattoo, which really helped to keep my mind off the pain. "I love the murals on the walls," I told her, "Who painted them for you?"

"I did them all myself," Tina giggled. "When I can't sleep at night, I come down to the shop and paint. It really helps to clear my mind."

"Well they are very beautiful," I said with a sigh. "I wish I had half your talent!"

"There," Tina proclaimed, "the outline is done. Now I just need to fill it in. Are you doing okay Holly, or do you need to take a break?"

"Well, now that you mention it," I said, "I really could use a bathroom break, and maybe something to drink if you don't mind."

"Not at all!", Tina said. "The bathroom is down the hall, second door on the right. I have soda, water, and coffee, which would you like?"

"Nothing stronger?", I teased.

"No," she laughed, "besides, you can't be drinking booze when you're getting a tat done, you'll bleed too much and it makes it harder to get the color to stay. But after we're done, I just might be able to find you something stronger in the backroom if you think you need it."

"Sweet!", I exclaimed, "I just might have to take you up on that offer! But yeah, water would be great."

Once I got back to my seat, Tina handed me a bottle of water, and proceeded to get everything ready to start coloring in my tattoo. It was then that I noticed the tattoo on arm.

"I love the tattoo on your arm Tina", I told her. "What is it? It looks like some kind of crest".

"It is", she said. There was a slight bit of saddens in her voice when she answered me.

"It's my family crest. Or at least as close to it as I could find."

I could hear the pain in her voice and see it in her eyes. "I'm sorry Tina," I said softly, "I don't mean to pry, but there's just something so very familiar about that design."

"No it's okay," she said, "I don't mind."

"Okay…now I'm curious", I said, "what do you mean as close as you could find? You couldn't find what it really looks like, or just a description of it?"

"Well you see," Tina said, "I lost both of my parents at a very young age. When I was old enough to understand my adoptive parents told me what little they knew about my birth parents. Over the years I've done a lot of research on my family tree, and was only able to trace my father's side completely. Turns out that he's from some Indian tribe up in Washington, a little reservation called Quileute."

"Wow!", I exclaimed, trying to not to sound too overly interested. "So what about your mother's side?"

"Well my grandmother's side was the easy part", she went on to explain, "but not my grandfather's side so much. The best that I can gather is that his family came from somewhere over in Europe. About the time my parents were married, the family lived in a small town not far from my father's reservation. The house still is in the family name, so I bribed the caretaker into letting me have a look around the house. There's where I found a locket with the crest on it."

"Well, it is very beautiful," I told her, "I can see why you'd have it tattooed on your arm."

"Thank you", Tina said.

"What happened," I said, "if you don't mind me asking?"

"No not at all," she reassured me. "You see, I was only about 4 when I lost my mom, dad and six sisters. Our parents were killed in a car accident, and the state split us all up, they thought it was for the best. Not too many people want to adopt older children as it is. And finding someone to take all of us was even harder, so they split us up."

"Wow", I exclaimed, "do you know where any of your other sisters are?"

"No. I was very young when it happened," she went on to say, "this is the only thing that reminds me of them "

That's when it hit me this was the same crest that was on the photo album when me, Angel, Sherri and Carly went to look at the house. I cleared my throat and started to say something, though I wasn't quite sure how or what.

"You're all done," Tina proudly proclaimed, "what do you think?"  
I looked down at my wrist and there it was it was better then I had expected. Tina had placed eight tiny stars around the infinity sign. It almost brought me tears it was so beautiful. "It's absolutely beautiful Tina", I whispered, "it looks better than I imagined it would look!"

"Aww thanks Holly," Tina said blushing bright red, "I'm so glad you like it!"  
Turning and twisting my wrist back and forth a few more times, admiring the beautiful work of art, I knew I had made the right choose. Shaking myself from back to the new task at hand, I turned to Tina and said, "I know this might sound a little crazy Tina, but I have to ask you something."

"Nothing is ever too strange to ask", Tina said with a smile, "go ahead ask away sweetie!"  
It took me a few minutes to figure out what to say, then finally it just came right out of my mouth. "Tina, was your family name Cullen-Black?", I finally spit out.

"Why yes", she said looking at me with shock in her eyes, "How did you know that?"

"Tina", I said taking her hand, "I think maybe we both need to sit down for this. I think that I am maybe very good friends with four of your sisters, or at least I think they maybe your sisters. Their names are Sherri, Angel, Samantha and Carly". Tina's face went white as she sank down into the chair.

"To begin with", I said, "me and Angel have been best friends since we were in 3rd grade together. We've been together through thick and thin, and I love her like a sister. Through the years I have supported her in her search to find all of you. Angel has never stopped searching for you! A few months back, she sent out yet another batch of emails, this time she got a response. It was from your oldest sister Sherri. The two of them had plans to meet in Forks, Washington in an attempt to buy your family home that was for sale. It turns out that your twin sister Samantha, who lives in the UK, also seen that the house was up for sale. She bought it sight unseen!"

"In the mean time, I met Carly when she came to my office to sign some legal papers for the film production company that I represent. I was convinced that she was one of Angel's sisters, so I talked her into going with me to Forks to meet up with Angel and Sherri. When we got to the house, we found out that Samantha had bought the house. Well, to make a very long story short, the four of them have been reunited. Angel is still in Forks with Samantha, and Carly and I are heading up there this afternoon. We have a 2pm flight out."  
Her eyes lit up, "I'm going with you!' she exclaimed.

"Great! The other girls will be so excited to see you!", I told her, "I will have my secretary make all the arrangements, and make sure that you're on the same flight to Forks with us. I'm picking Carly up at noon, then I'll come get you."

"Carly is here?", she said excitedly.

"Yeah, she's here working on a film doing stunt work", I told her.

Tears just ran down her face at the thought of getting her family back. Tina gave me a great big bear hug, squeezing me so tight I could hardly breath. Just as I started to tell her I would be back shortly when my cell phone rang.

When I answered it was Ryan, he sounded like he was running. Immediately panic set in, he never calls me. "What's wrong?", I asked him, my heart already picking up speed. What he said next made my heart sink.

"It's Carly, Holly", he said, "she was hurt during our stunt this morning."

"Oh my God!", I cried, "what happened? Is she okay?"

"Carly and me were doing the final cliff diving stunt," he chocked out, " when for some unknown reason Carly didn't get far enough out. When she jumped she hit the rocks. She has been rushed to the hospital in Denver and they are not sure what all is wrong at this point."

"I'm on my way," I reassured him, "I should be there in an hour! Which hospital did they take her to?"

"She's at Rose Medical Center," he said, "do you know where it is?'

"Yeah, that's the same hospital that Angel's husband is at," I told him. "I'll see you there! Bye Ryan!" I shut my phone, the tears already running down my cheeks, and turned to Tina.

"I heard everything", Tina said, "I will be ready in five minutes, I'm coming with you!" I could tell that there was no arguing with her. Yep, she was one of them that was for sure.

While I was waiting on Tina to get her things and close the shop I called Samantha.


End file.
